12 Days of Christmas
by Loves Sock Monkeys
Summary: It's 12 days of nothing but trouble for Rachel, Shelby, Santana, and Quinn. AU Fapezberry with Shelby. Shelby is a powerful witch, Rachel not so much. Rachel casts a spell that goes all wrong and causes a world of trouble for her and her girlfriends. Can Shelby save Christmas? Rated M / contains spanking and other mature themes.
1. December 14th - Day 1

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth.**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft. If any or all offend you, this may not be the story for you. Take my supernatural facts with a grain of salt, it's fiction so just go with it.**_

_**Special thanks go out to Phoenix1966 for her contributions to this story. It was fun talking story ideas, and she contributed some amazing ideas of her own. Making them witches was all her, and I LOVE it! So thank you for your awesome ideas, Phoenix!**_

_**Day 1: December 14, 2013**_

Shelby Corcoran ran a very respectable music store in New York City, and gave private, very exclusive, much sought after singing lessons in a special room with incredible acoustics. It was soundproof so the singers were completely sequestered. She had designed it herself. Shelby's award winning stint on the Broadway stage guaranteed the room and her time were always booked.

Famous and non-famous alike came in to peruse the wide selection of sheet music, tickle the ivories of the well placed piano's, and rub shoulders with a Tony winning Broadway star. There was even a small tea and coffee shop that her daughter's two girlfriends ran to help them pay for college.

There was another room in the back that only a handful of people in the entire world knew about. It was clandestine and very unique; much different than the rest of the building it resided in. Entering it one felt transported back to another time when architecture was classic, and strived for class and beauty. Italian marble and intricate carvings along with exquisite mahogany bookshelves lent an air of 17th century, otherworldly elegance to the room.

It held rows of ancient, mysterious books, and all the accoutrements of her trade. Shelby was a witch; as was her mother and grandmother before her. In the witching world she was both admired and feared, and was a much bigger celebrity than she ever had been in Hollywood or Broadway. She had been on the Witches Council for decades, only recently stepping down to concentrate on real life and motherhood. It was an adjustment; she missed the power but she could honestly say she didn't miss the politics. Some of her peers were just, well no other way to say it, witches!

Despite Rachel's insistence that the only future she was interested in was a career on Broadway, Shelby knew that her daughter had been intrigued by the witching world, and the potential power she possessed. She had seen a dangerous glint of ambition in Rachel's soft, doe eyes at the recent investiture ceremony when Shelby had stepped down officially and handed over the seal of power to her successor. Shelby could also tell that Rachel had been spending time perusing the spell room looking at archaic books that contained spells ranging from benevolent to alarmingly evil. She had gone blue in the face warning Rachel about the dangers of the imprudent use of magick since, but Rachel being Rachel had conjured a few spells on her own over the years. It had never worked out well, and had resulted in the young witch having trouble sitting on a very sore bottom, and the unfortunate nickname of Esmeralda from the children of her mother's peers. It pissed Rachel off no end, as witchcraft seemed to be the only thing she didn't excel in. It had sparked her innate stubborn and competitive nature, and Shelby knew her daughter needed guidance before something irreversible happened.

As witchcraft was handed down through the maternal bloodline, and Shelby wanted her daughter to have a normal childhood; she agreed to be the surrogate for a lovely gay couple who wanted a child with the stipulation that she would be a full partner in co-parenting their child. It had worked out wonderfully for all involved, except her daughter was far more spoiled by the Berry men than Shelby would have liked. Still, Rachel was a lovely, affectionate, intelligent, talented child and her mother was incredibly proud of her.

Rachel had graduated high school in Lima, Ohio and moved to New York with her two girlfriends to attend a performing arts college. It was only after accidently sneaking into Rachel's apartment to surprise the hard working girls with a home cooked meal, did Shelby come to realize that the term girlfriends was meant literally. The lovemaking she walked in on that day was still traumatizing to her and Quinn, although evidently Rachel and Santana took it quite in stride. The ethereal blonde still couldn't look her girlfriend's mother in the eye without her porcelain skin staining red, as blood rushed to her face and she looked near to passing out. It was endearing actually, and Shelby found she was becoming maternally protective of the motherless blonde. Shelby admired Santana, the fiery Latina, but wasn't sure what to make of her yet as she was a force of nature all on her own, As was Rachel. The young woman both exasperated and impressed Shelby equally. The one thing she was sure of was both women clearly loved her daughter as she loved them, and Rachel had very good taste in partners. Each of the three brought something unique to the relationship, and they clearly complimented and completed each other.

Shelby hadn't been traumatized to find out Rachel was gay, nor was she overly concerned that Rachel had two girlfriends. She had the absolute certainty of one who had known all her life that the supernatural truly existed and nothing in the world could be taken at face value. It had opened her world to all of its possibilities, and she was not constrained by society's definition of normal or acceptable. No, it was finding her innocent child naked and sweating wrapped in the arms of her lustful girlfriends. Not only was Rachel sexually active, but from Shelby's vantage point had been rather enjoying herself. Seeing her only child close to an orgasm was a shocking ordeal no mother should have to witness. It left unsettling images in her mind she was better off without. It wasn't like she didn't know her daughter was a sexual being, but she could have lived without the visual. It made it harder for her to remain in denial. Shelby guessed she was like any other normal, mortal parent in that regard.

The tall, elegant brunette was exhausted. It was a busy day made even more so when she had sent her daughter's girlfriend home an hour earlier. Santana had a huge exam Monday morning, and Rachel was supposed to come in and take over her shift. Of course Rachel never showed up, and Santana was furious. Shelby just sent her home rather than listen to the college freshman bitch for the rest of her shift. Santana Lopez was her best worker, but when the Latina was as angry as she was today, she really was no help whatsoever. The only reason Shelby wasn't upset too, was that it wasn't Rachel's scheduled shift she had missed. The older brunette didn't tolerate slacking from anyone, let alone her own daughter. If she was paying you wages, you showed up on time, acted professionally, and did the job you were assigned. She knew it was rather a rigid view, but that's how Shelby lived her life. If she demanded that behavior from herself, she expected nothing less from her employees. She was strict, a fact her daughter knew first hand, but she was also compassionate and kind when it was needed. Because there was no double standard, her employees respected and admired her. Loyalty went both ways at the Gilded Owl Music Emporium.

Shelby finished locking up, and headed home to a relaxing bubble bath, and a nice glass of wine.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel rushed down the empty sidewalk to her apartment building still in her thin dance clothes. She pulled her coat close around her, and buried her face in the faux fur lining as the blustery, frigid New York wind blew through her and chilled her to the bone. She was irritated by the never-ending criticism from her hateful dance professor, Cassandra July, and bothered by a nagging feeling she had forgotten something important. Even though it was Saturday, she had gone into school and practiced her dance routine for hours. She wanted to be the best. Being good wasn't good enough. Rachel had enough ambition for half her class, and she wanted approval. She was determined to make Cassandra July admit she was good enough.

A particularly icy blast made her forget her worries, and run the rest of the way home. She stomped her booted feet free of snow, and rubbed her numb hands together as she dumped her keys in the bowl by the door, and hung up her coat in the closet.

"Did you have a good day, princess?" Rachel was confused by the bitter timbre of Santana's caustic remark. As she walked into the living room, she caught a glimpse of Quinn imperceptibly shaking her head in warning. She frowned and was about to snap back a rude comment to Santana about using the hated nickname when she suddenly remembered why she was having that nagging feeling. She was supposed to have relieved Santana at her mother's store hours ago so her girlfriend could study. 'Fuck, this was so not good,' Rachel thought as she shot Santana a look of remorse.

"Oh my gosh, baby, I'm so sorry," she sat down in the chair as far away from Santana as possible, "I just totally forgot, I was doing extra dance practice and totally lost track of time. It's no excuse, and I'm really sorry."

Santana slammed the pre-med Anatomy book shut startling both Rachel and Quinn, "Yes Rachel, I know you're sorry. You're always fucking sorry when you fuck up, but it isn't much help to me now is it?" she glared at the contrite girl. She stood up and started pacing the living room, "I get that you're stressed out, and I get that what you're doing is important to you, but so is my schoolwork!"

"I know, San…."

"Do you? Do you really? Going to school full-time, my study group, working part-time, and us," she swept her arms around the living room to include her two girlfriends and their life together, "takes all my time and energy, and you don't see me forgetting important things like keeping my promises to you!"

Rachel felt two inches tall. Santana was right, she had been very self-absorbed since Cassandra had made her feel inferior and had taken to verbally expressing it in every single class. Speaking now was not in her best interest, nor was meeting her girlfriend's angry gaze so she kept her head down and nodded her agreement.

She saw Santana's wool sock enclosed feet come and stand in front of her, "This is the third time you've blown either Quinn or me off, Rachel. We let the other two times pass because of how stressed out you were about school. I'm sorry, but this time calls for a punishment."

Rachel's sorrowful eyes shot up and saw Santana standing in front of her with both hands on her hips exuding irritation. Christ, she didn't want to be punished tonight.

"You can take your shower, and get your ass to bed immediately. You should feel grateful I'm not taking you over my knee tonight."

Quinn took a deep breath, "San, can I talk to you in the kitchen please. Rachel, would you go take your shower please? Get in your pajamas, and wait in the corner for us?"

Rachel was confused. The three of them had been involved in a domestic discipline relationship since junior year of high school when they were all dating and in Glee Club together. Punishments were outlined for different behavioral infractions, and all three had at one time or another faced discipline from the other two. Once punishment was decided, it was never debated and certainly never overridden by one of the others unless it was clearly unfair. Early bedtime without supper was not an unfair punishment. Rachel didn't understand why Quinn wanted to talk to Santana privately. Sure, Santana was angry but it was a rather mild punishment as far as it went. She hoped Quinn didn't want to make the punishment tougher on her. Standing in the corner and waiting was usually a prelude to a spanking, and she didn't think her forgetful behavior was serious enough to warrant that. Confused, she obeyed and went to take a quick, hot shower and get in the corner as directed.

Santana was equally confused, and followed Quinn into the kitchen. She was seriously pissed off about Rachel blowing her off yet again, but she knew it wasn't on purpose and she knew Rachel was not and could not be vindictive to save her own life. She thought she had been more than fair with her punishment. Sure she had yelled and gotten sarcastic, but hey she always kept it real, and she was mad at her girlfriend. Rachel knew her bark was worse than her bite.

Quinn turned and leaned back against the sink and crossed her arms over her chest, "Thanks, S. I just needed a second."

"I think I was very fair with Rachel's punishment," Santana started defensively.

The blonde held her hands up in surrender and smiled softly, "I agree, babe. I'm very proud of you. I know how upset you are, and this is the third time she has forgotten a promise to us. I think you showed great restraint tonight, more than I would have if she'd have forgotten to show up to cover my shift. I actually am concerned about sending her to bed without supper though…."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "Why, what gives?"

"That bitch, Cassandra July has really been stressing Rach out. She goes in early to practice her dance moves every day, I bet she practices during her lunch hour, and it's why she's been coming home late every night. Now she's going in on Saturdays too. Haven't you noticed how thin she looks lately? I don't think she's eating like she should, added to the stress, and her work at the music store and she's going to get sick. I just don't want her to go to bed without eating, that's all," she looked at her girlfriend and felt her heart drop. Santana looked stricken.

"God, how did I miss that? I'm studying to be a doctor for Christ's sake so how do I miss that my girlfriend is dancing and starving herself to death?" She spat, angry at herself.

Quinn shook her head and walked forward wrapping Santana in her strong arms, "Babe? You're at a very critical juncture in your schooling. You're studying your ass off, and trying to get into med school. You're at the top of your class, and you're working part-time. Don't be so hard on yourself, ok? To be perfectly honest, S. you're looking awfully skinny yourself lately. We have rules about taking care of ourselves, remember?"

The Latina stepped back away from Quinn and went to speak, but stopped and looked thoughtful, "Wow you're right. I was just going to argue with you, but I can't or I'd be lying. I've been trying to eat right, but when I try to sit down to eat I just get nauseous so I've been scarfing down chips, cookies, and cans of Pepsi. I'm sorry, I'll take better care of myself, and Rachel can go to bed only after she has a decent meal tonight."

Quinn threw herself back into Santana's arms, "Oh I love you so much. Thank you, I was starting to get really worried about you and Rachel both. I think we need to have a reminder conversation with Rachel about eating right and getting enough sleep as well," she leaned down and chastely kissed her girlfriend's pillow soft lips, "but I do think you went a little too soft on our forgetful, little, dancing diva. I think she needs to write some lines on her day off tomorrow, hmmm?"

Santana laughed and kissed Quinn's nose, "You are such a mean girlfriend, but maybe writing lines will help her to remember to keep the promises she makes. I think 500 lines of 'I will not forget to keep the promises I make to my girlfriends' should be a good reminder."

"Well, she's upstairs standing in the corner losing her mind wondering what this little chat of ours was about. So, I'll heat you both up some soup and grilled cheese while you go rescue her from the corner."

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, San."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel woke up and rolled over. She was right in the middle between a slightly drooling Quinn and a softly snoring Santana. She hated having to go to bed early. This always happened; she'd fall asleep before 8 pm and wake up before midnight fully rested and wide awake, forced to watch her girlfriends sleeping peacefully. She growled and kicked at the covers, getting up to use the bathroom. God, she hated early bedtime as a punishment, almost as much as she hated writing lines. She stood in front of the sink and stomped her foot. So she forgot, it was no big deal for crying out loud.

If only her girlfriends could just lighten up once in a while. Everyone was so stressed with their individual courses, work, and making their relationship work in a new city they forgot how to have fun. Rachel quietly shut the bathroom door, and went back to lie in bed. Still pouting, she remembered a spell she had read about in her mother's hidden library. It had stuck with her because she had laughed when she read it and thought how much Quinn and Santana could use the spell. She wished she had read it more carefully, but she thought it was used to restore a childlike innocence to the recipient of the hex. Rachel closed her eyes and started whispering the incantation slowly at first and then gaining in speed. Breaking off mid-chant she giggled to herself. Who was she kidding? Her mother was the talented witch; she was just an Esmeralda. One who couldn't dance for shit either, if you were to believe Cassandra July.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was lying on her stomach sleeping peacefully when out of the gray area of her brain she heard a tiny voice, "Mommy, I'm hungwy. Wake up, mommy."

Rachel kept her eyes shut and waved her hand in the general direction of the whiny voice she was hearing in her dreams.

A bony finger poked her in her ribs, "Moooooomy, I want bacon and eggs on toast. Please wake up, I'm huuuungwy."

Rachel groaned, "Quinn, I don't want to play mommy and baby this morning. We can play later, I'm tired. So either go back to sleep or go make your own breakfast," she said harsher than she intended, but she had been awake from midnight until nearly 4 am and she was exhausted. She was shocked to hear crying, loud childish sobbing. Quinn was really taking this game too far for this early on a Sunday morning. Opening one eye, she was stunned to see a little girl sitting cross-legged on the bed sobbing into her open hands.

Rachel closed her eyes, and shook her head. She opened one eye again but the little blonde child was still in front of her. She squeezed her eyes closed tightly, painfully and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no it can't be….." but it was. Flopping her head over she looked for the other occupant of the bed, and saw a tiny, caramel skinned cutie lying crossways on the bed, arms askew, still sleeping soundly despite the blonde's caterwauling.

"I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming, please be dreaming. This is some crazy nightmare," she chanted as she sat up and instinctively tried to hush the crying child, "It's ok, sweetie. I'll make you breakfast, Quinn?" she said questioningly. Not wanting it to be true.

Her heart froze when familiar hazel eyes looked adoringly into hers, "Bacon and eggs on toast, mommy? Please?"

'Oh God, it really is Quinn and Santana,' Rachel thought trying not to freak out, "come on now don't cry, sweetie, we don't want to wake up Santana."

"Ok, mommy," the little girl's tears shut off like a faucet, "she's cwabby in the mowning, isn't she?"

Numbly nodding her agreement, evidently some things never changed since Santana was still crabby in the mornings, Rachel took Quinn into the living room and turned on Saturday morning cartoons. She had to fix this, and she had to fix this fast before her mother found out or she was dead. Capital D-E-A-D if her mother found out she had cast an unsupervised spell. Her mother had threatened to paddle her black and blue if she ever caught her performing another spell without permission. Changing her girlfriends into preschoolers was something Shelby would definitely NOT find amusing, she would be super pissed off.

It was Sunday, that gave her all day to fix this before she would need to ask her mother for help. Santana could not miss her exam on Monday morning, and Quinn was working at the music store on Monday afternoon, and Rachel couldn't miss school, nor could she leave two 5 year olds alone in their apartment.

Rachel suddenly pinched herself really hard, and nearly cried from the pain, 'Nope, this is real. Not a dream, not a nightmare,' she thought to herself as she scurried about the kitchen trying to figure out how to cook bacon and eggs on toast. The thought of the spanking she would get at her mother's hands was nothing compared to the thought of what her girlfriends were going to do to her when they found out what she'd done. She had to fix this and wipe this from her girlfriend's memory before a single soul found out, and she spent the rest of her life eating standing up.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**So there is chapter 1. Bonus points to anyone who gets the classic television show reference. Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate any reviews.**_

_**I won't be able to post a chapter per day but I will have the 12 days of Christmas all posted before the New Year.**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. December 15th - Day 2

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth.**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft. If any or all offend you, this may not be the story for you. Take my supernatural facts with a grain of salt, it's fiction so just go with it.**_

_**Special thanks go out to Phoenix1966 for her contributions to this story. It was fun talking story ideas, and she contributed some amazing ideas of her own. Making them witches was all her, and I LOVE it! So thank you for your awesome ideas, Phoenix!**_

_**You guys were right last chapter, the reference was Bewitched and Esmeralda was the witch who would sneeze or hiccup and screw up her spells. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Day 2: December 15, 2013**_

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table momentarily distracted by her blonde girlfriend / daughter tucking into her breakfast with the characteristic enthusiasm she typically had when it came to bacon. As usual it amused and mystified Rachel, and she grimaced with disgust before smiling fondly at the child. She would never understand Quinn's love of dead pig flesh, but the blonde gagged at the sight of tofu and she needed to get her protein from somewhere.

The mildly amusing distraction over, she returned to her black, overly sweet coffee and pondered the dilemma she found herself in. Clearly her spell had gone wrong, but try as she may she couldn't remember the exact wording of what she had said last night. She needed that spell book, but it was locked in her mother's shop. She had to get in the music store, but there was no way without sharing with Shelby why she needed the spell book. _**That**_ was clearly going to be a last resort. She had to try to write down what she could remember of the incantation she used, and try to reverse it from there.

She was about to get up from the table to grab a notepad and a pencil, when a disheveled little Santana meandered into the kitchen. She had a huge frown, and her lips were pooched out in the most adorable pout, "You not in the bed or living room, mommy," she said accusatorily.

Rachel started once again at being called mommy. She still thought of them mentally as her girlfriends, not her daughters and was treating them as such. It was definitely going to take some getting used to thinking of them differently, "I'm sorry, Quinn was hungry and we didn't want to wake you up."

"It was cold in bed, and I gotted scared without anyone in there with me," she was hovering between upset and angry. It could go either way between tears or a tantrum at this point.

'She must still be tired,' Rachel thought, 'she's talking more babyish than Quinn," she walked over and clumsily patted the girl on her shoulder. She was trying to forestall a tantrum.

"I was all alone," Santana pointed out in case her mommy had missed it the first time.

Rachel realized Santana was not about to let this go easily, just like her adult self. She sighed loudly feeling very put out. Rachel didn't want to deal with angry Santana; even a pint-sized version, "I apologize if we scared you, Santana. We were merely trying to be polite and allow you to get more sleep," she said as if she were speaking to her adult girlfriend.

Santana tilted her head to the side, and looked at her irritably. Rachel thought it was funny to see almost the exact look on the child that she always saw on her adult girlfriend's face when she spoke too formally. The petite child crossed her arms, "You is talking funny, mommy."

Quinn decided to pipe up, "Come sit next to me, Santi. Mommy made me bacon and eggs on toast," she patted the seat next to her, and a grumpy Santana moved around the table to sit next to Quinn.

Rachel closed her eyes against the headache that was forming behind them, "Are you hungry, Santana?"

"Yeah."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Do you want to have the same thing Quinn had? If not, I have instant oatmeal, toast, or cereal."

"Can I have cinnamon sugar on my toast?" She looked up eagerly, her bad mood dissipating quickly at the prospect of food.

"Sure, let me make you some toast. Do you want coffee?" Rachel asked automatically.

"Blech….." Santana screeched, "I no want yucky coffee. I want hot cocoa."

"Me too!" Quinn interjected, "with whipped cream please, mommy?"

At least hot cocoa Rachel knew how to make. She set about making Santana breakfast as she washed Quinn's breakfast dishes. Her goal was to get them seated in front of the television set so she could concentrate on fixing this catastrophe.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two little girls were sitting on the couch under a blanket watching _The Wizard of Oz_ while Rachel sat in the loveseat trying to concentrate on what she was writing. The only problem was she loved _The Wizard of Oz_ and she found herself singing along much to the approval of the little girls who clapped and cheered. Rachel was a sucker for applause, and found herself pulled deeper and deeper into the movie.

When the movie had ended it was lunchtime, and Rachel was no closer to remembering or writing down the spell she used, "Damn you Judy Garland, and you're amazing vocal range," Rachel mumbled as she stomped into the kitchen to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the now starving girls. She returned with two plates containing sandwiches, grapes, chips, and a glass of milk apiece. Rachel set the plates down on the coffee table. It was time to concentrate on fixing this. As cute as her girlfriends were as five year olds, she wanted the adult versions back. Clearly her two little charges were not willing to co-operate.

"Mommy, you gave her the green plate, and green is _**my**_ favorite color," Quinn moaned petulantly.

"Ha-ha mommy loves me more than you," Santana whispered and stuck her tongue out at the sulking blonde.

"Does not…"

"Does so…"

"Not…"

"Does…"

Rachel stepped in between the squabbling pair with her hands on her hips, "Santana, love is not conditional on the assignation of plate color to user," Rachel pointed out logically, "so clearly I love both of you equally."

Quinn's wide, watery eyes looked at Rachel like she was crazy, "Huh?"

"It means you have to eat what's on the plate I handed you," Seeing the blonde's bottom lip start to quiver, she hurriedly added, "It also means I love you very much, Quinn, just as much as I love Santana."

"Told you so," Quinn wrinkled up her button nose adorably, and flopped down prissily on the couch in front of her red plate.

Rachel had gotten a few words figured out when Quinn interrupted by tugging on her pant leg, "Mommy," she whispered secretively, "I hafta go potty."

The diva never looked up from her writing, instead chewing on the eraser tip of her pencil, "Ok, you know where the bathroom is," she waved in the general direction of the hallway.

Quinn tugged again, more urgently this time, "I need your help, mommy."

"I'm sure this is something you can handle yourself, Quinn," Rachel dismissed the girl without looking up.

Santana had been watching the TV and finishing her food, but turned to glance at Quinn and her mommy, "She needs your help because she's a big baby, and still wets the bed at night. She can't get her pull-up off without you," she chided Quinn derisively.

Rachel finally looked up at the small child at her side, and saw she had flushed a bright red, and her eyes were filled with embarrassment and shame. It was clearly a humiliating secret for the young girl, and the pain on her face upset Rachel immensely, "Santana, that was not nice at all. You should be ashamed of yourself for hurting Quinn's feelings."

The look of defiance on the tiny Latina's face made clear she wasn't ashamed of herself in the slightest.

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn. She tried to look understanding, "Come on, let's go to the potty."

Quinn looked at her feet and said quietly, "It's too late. I already goed."

Rachel looked horrified, "Oh, I'm see."

The blonde started to cry softly, "I'm sorry, mommy. Please don't be mad at me."

It was heartbreaking for Rachel, and she went to reassure the girl but Santana beat her to it by laughing loudly and exclaiming, "See a big, fat, baby."

Quinn growled impressively for her size, and launched herself at her snickering sibling. Rachel watched in amazement as the two began fighting like wildcats. Quinn was pummeling Santana who was screaming like a banshee. Rachel stood in shock for a long moment before reacting. Quickly grabbing a snarling Quinn by the waist, she attempted to pull her off of Santana. It was harder than it should have been, but the little blonde was stronger than she looked and incredibly pissed off to boot. She was muttering angrily as bony knees and elbows kept coming into contact with painful areas of her body. Finally she yelled, "ENOUGH! Lucy Quinn Fabray to the bathroom; Santana Maria Lopez on the couch," she waited for a count of one, "NOW!"

Rachel watched with satisfaction as Quinn scrambled off Santana and headed to the bathroom. Santana was furious, but she obeyed as well and sat down on the couch. Rachel leaned over and examined Santana for any obvious injuries, and was relieved to find none.

"I need to help Quinn in the bathroom. Don't you dare move your butt off this couch. I'll deal with you when I get back," she said sternly. It had suddenly occurred to Rachel that she was the only adult in this situation, and she needed to quit treating them like mini-versions of her girlfriends. They called her mommy, they looked to her as a parent, and she needed to step up and be the parent.

She walked into the bathroom angrily, and Quinn was aware she was in trouble, "Are you going to spank me, mommy?"

Rachel was stunned, but she thought back to how Shelby would have handled what happened in the living room and realized she would have been in huge trouble for fighting like that, "I know that Santana teased you and hurt your feelings, but that did not give you the right to attack her like that," she sat down on the closed toiled seat and motioned for Quinn to stand right in front of her, "I'm very disappointed in both of your behaviors."

She felt more parental by the look of remorse on Quinn's face. Rachel leaned over and pulled down Quinn's pajama bottoms off, and removed the wet pull-up. She tugged her pajama top off as well. Without warning, she pulled the child over her lap, and applied five sharp spanks to her pink, bare bottom. Quinn started to cry immediately. Rachel set her on her feet, and pulled her into a gentle hug, "Now now, don't carry on. It's all over; I love you. Let's get you cleaned up and into some clothes," she ran some warm water in the tub and helped the naked child in. She dug around for a clean washcloth in the cupboard, and proceeded to help Quinn get cleaned up. Helping the slippery little girl out of the tub, she wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel and carried her into the bedroom. Setting her on her feet, she turned to the dresser and realized she had no clothes that would fit a little girl, none. All they had were the pajamas that apparently shrunk when the girls did, "Oh shi…..," she glanced at her wide-eye daughter, "crap!" she finished.

"What, mommy?"

"Nothing, honey, I just remembered that I don't have any clean clothes for you and Santana. They're all dirty and in the wash. I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to wear your pajamas until I get something else for you to wear."

Quinn shrugged easily and let Rachel put her pajamas back on. When she was finished, Rachel led her to the corner of the bedroom, "You need to stand here in the corner, while I deal with your sister. Do not let me see you out of this corner, young lady."

"Do I hafta, you already spanked my butt?" Quinn whined desperately. She hated corner-time.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, and pointed. Her girlfriends were such whiny little girls. Quinn gave up, and went to stand in the corner, "Are you gonna spank, Santi?"

"Is that any of your business, young lady?"

"She started it," Quinn leaned her head against the wall, "I just had to go potty."

She was the image of dejection, and Rachel could feel her lips struggling not to pull into a smile. For as much effort as they were, you couldn't deny they were adorable. Shaking her head, she went into the living room to deal with Santana.

Rachel was happy to see Santana sitting right where she was instructed to stay. The little brunette looked nervous, and Rachel knew she had heard Quinn's spanking. It was written plainly on her face that she expected to be next, and she was right, but first Rachel wanted to understand how much she had hurt Quinn. Maybe it would change the way the Latina treated people in high school. Probably not, but it was the right thing to do.

She sat down next to the little girl, "Do you understand why I'm angry with you, Santana?"

"I made Quinn mad?" She said reluctantly.

"How did you make Quinn angry?"

The young brunette shrugged carelessly unwilling to admit her guilt.

"Santana Maria Lopez, my patience is running thin," Rachel huffed, "Saying you don't know when you do is lying. What happens to little girls who lie to their mommy's?"

"They get a spanking, but I'm getting one anyway. What's the difference," she crossed her arms defiantly and her dark eyes flashed rebelliously.

Rachel's eyebrow rose precariously high on her forehead. She hadn't lived with Shelby, Santana, and Quinn all these years and learned nothing about intimidation, "Is that so? Up to now you were getting five swats like Quinn did plus another 5 for starting the disagreement by teasing your sister. Would you like to add 10 more, little girl?" She nearly shivered. She sounded so much like her mom she was making herself nervous.

She watched the youngster's face carefully, never altering her stern look. A look flickered across Santana's cute little face, and Rachel knew she had won, "Well? It's your choice, Santana? What's it going to be?"

Santana bit her bottom lip loathe to give in, but she didn't want to make her spanking worse than it was already going to be, "I teased her about wetting the bed," she spat out ungraciously.

Rachel's tone changed immediately, "Yes you did, and you called her a big, fat baby. You hurt her feelings, Santana and you embarrassed her. She feels badly about needing the pull-up, and you made her feel ashamed of herself. Then you laughed at her, and upset her even more. Was that nice?"

The Latina shook her head no.

"You made her cry, and that was not fair to pick on her about something she can't help. Would you like it if Quinn picked on you that you got afraid when you woke up alone in the bed this morning?"

"I wasn't afraid!" she exclaimed quickly, but her eyes told a different story.

Rachel raised her eyebrow again in disbelief, and crossed her arms.

Santana huffed, "No I wouldn't like her to make fun of me. I was just kidding; I didn't mean to make her mad."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I know that wasn't easy for you. When Quinn gets out of the corner, you will apologize to her for hurting her feelings," she held her hand up when Santana started to talk, "and she will apologize for hitting you first. Now, we need to finish your punishment so Quinn can come out of the bedroom."

Santana started to wiggle away, but Rachel caught her quickly and pulled her over her lap. She quickly grasped the pajama bottoms and panties and pulled them down to her knees in one fell swoop. She quickly brought her hand down five times on the right side, and five times on the left side. Santana was sobbing by the time she was finished. Rachel felt a lump in her throat at the sound of the little girl's sobs. It was strange. Adult Santana had been spanked, and Adult Quinn had been spanked but it had never upset her the way she felt right now at causing this child who called her mommy to cry. It was an awful feeling having to discipline her. She held the little girl in her arms, comforting her until she calmed down, and then led her to the corner, "Now you be a good girl while I go get Quinn."

She brought Quinn into the living room and made her sit on the couch until Santana's time out was finished. After she had called Santana out of the corner, she nudged Quinn. The little blonde stood up and fidgeted in her place, "I'm sorry for hitting you, Santi."

The brunette looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for being mean to you, and making you feel bad, Quinnie. I was really mean."

Without prompting, Quinn walked over and kissed her sister on the cheek sweetly, "Wanna play?"

Santana took her sister's hand and led her into the bedroom, "Ok."

Rachel shook her head in astonishment. If only all their disagreements could be settled so easily.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The diva had spent the entire day trying to reverse her miscast spell, and had no luck even remembering the exact wording. She had wearily put the two children to bed hours ago, and she hadn't made any progress at all. She was getting desperate.

Looking up at the clock, she saw it was nearly midnight. It had been a full day, and she was unable to break the spell. She had to let Shelby know that she and Quinn wouldn't be coming in to the store tomorrow. She was sick to her stomach at the thought of Santana missing her test tomorrow. It was selfish of her to keep trying to fix this herself, when so much was at stake for her girlfriends. It was wrong to worry about what Shelby was going to do to her when she found out the truth, and leave her girlfriends in this state of flux.

Screwing up her courage, she picked up her cell phone and called her mother. Shelby answered on the second ring sounding like she had been asleep, "Rachel? Are you alright? Are the girls alright?"

Hearing the love and concern in her mother's voice she started to weep, "Mama, I'm so sorry…. I really messed up badly. I need your help…" she continued to sob until her mother gave up trying to decipher what she was crying about, and told Rachel she was coming over right away.

Rachel hung up the phone with a sense of relief that her powerful mother could surely fix this, a sense of dread that she was going to have to admit to casting a forbidden spell while unsupervised, and the knowledge that she was going to suffer the same fate her daughters had suffered at her hands. It was so unfair. All she wanted to do was have Quinn and San lighten up a little, not this. She was not capable of being responsible for two little girls. She had no idea how to be a mommy. She wandered around the apartment straightening up that already immaculate apartment. Rachel was trying to kill time until her mother arrived, and trouble along with her.

She jerked when she heard Shelby's firm knock on the door. She raced to the door, not wanting to wake up the sleeping children. Throwing open the door, her tears started again and she threw herself into Shelby's waiting arms, "Oh mama, you have to help me. This is so bad."

Shelby stood in the doorway, helplessly holding her anguished daughter in her arms. Rachel had always been overly dramatic, but this was overboard even for her little diva. Something was seriously wrong.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**There you go… I hope you liked it. Day 2 and now Shelby is about to find out the truth. I have a feeling she won't be very sympathetic. I think a little Q and S would be adorable.**_

_**Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. Next up is day 3 and will be up by Tuesday.**_


	3. December 16th - Day 3

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth, and no Beth**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft. If any or all offend you, this may not be the story for you. Take my supernatural facts with a grain of salt, it's fiction so just go with it.**_

_**Special thanks go out to Phoenix1966 for her contributions to this story. **_

_**Day 3: December 16, 2013**_

"_**YOU DID WHAT?!" **_

Rachel grimaced and wondered if every dog in the neighborhood heard her mother's enraged scream. Her voice had gone nearly ultrasonic. She actually flinched at the volume of her mother's question which she assumed was rhetorical. She had seen Shelby Corcoran angry before, and when it was directed at anyone other than herself it was quite impressive. The tall, beautiful star appeared majestic in her fury, and Rachel remembered the first time she had witnessed it. How people had jumped into action when Shelby Corcoran ranted.

Unfortunately, there was no action for her to jump to, as she had tried everything she knew to reverse the spell herself before even calling her mother. She decided her best course of action was to stand there looking humble and pitiful; the more wretched the better.

She shifted guiltily from foot to foot, desperately hoping her mother didn't wake up the two sleeping children. It was one thing to be told what happened, it was another to see the transformation herself. Rachel was actually hopeful that she might escape this dilemma relatively unscathed when she heard small feet shuffling in the hallway. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She really didn't want to see the look on her mother's face when she saw one of the little girl's in person. It was sure to not only be angry, but full of disappointment. Rachel still had that youthful longing to impress her impressive mother.

"Nana!" a sleepy Quinn exclaimed happily, "why are you here?" She ran the rest of the way, and threw herself at a startled Shelby. She crashed into the tall brunette, and wrapped her arms around Shelby's knees, "I so happy to see you, Nana," the little blonde exclaimed lovingly, burying her head in Shelby's front.

The speechless woman uncomfortably rubbed her hand up and down Quinn's back. After a few shocked moments, she knelt down to Quinn's level and pulled the tiny child into her arms, "I am so happy to see you as well, pumpkin. I'm sorry I woke you up, and I hope I didn't scare you."

Quinn snuggled happily into her grandmother's neck, "Nope, I not scared at all. I is a big girl."

Shelby stood up carrying the blonde with her. She impulsively kissed the little girl on the top of her blonde head, "Yes you are; a great big girl. Where is Santana?"

"She sleepin," Quinn mumbled, her face still snuggled up against Shelby. It wouldn't take her long to fall back to sleep. Rachel knew she was correct when Quinn yawned mightily, letting out a little squeak at the end.

"We need to get you back to bed, pumpkin."

"I not tired, Nana," Quinn whined sleepily through another yawn.

Shelby smothered an amused laugh, "Yes, I can see that," she looked over the tiny blonde head and scowled at Rachel, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go tuck her back into bed. Don't you dare go anywhere."

Rachel had been watching with a small smile on her lips. It was so sweet watching her mom. She was going to make a wonderful grandmother someday. At Shelby's pronouncement, the smile disappeared and a full-on pout took its place. 'Don't go anywhere? Where the heck am I supposed to go?' she thought irritably to herself. She flounced over to the couch, threw herself down on it, and crossed her arms and her legs. Now she was just pissed. This was highly traumatic for her as well as the girls, yet they were getting all the cuddles and loving. It just was not fair. She was merely human, and humans make mistakes all the time. Besides, pumpkin was her pet name, not Quinn's; totally unfair.

Shelby gently tucked the child back into bed. The blonde smiled angelically, and raised her arms for a hug. The older woman was happy to comply. It was a strange feeling. She knew Quinn Fabray was not actually her granddaughter, but this adorable little blonde had already weaseled her way into her heart. After bestowing a huge hug and kiss, Shelby tucked the child in all around like she used to do when Rachel was little, "Good night, little one."

She kissed her again on her cheek, and looked over at the sleeping Latina. Santana was turned nearly sideways, and one leg was off the bed and out of the covers. Shelby chuckled. She wondered how on Earth Santana and Rachel shared a bed without killing Quinn. She never once woke up with Rachel as a child without the girl's feet in her ribcage. Walking around the queen size bed, she gently maneuvered Santana back into position on the bed. She moved her legs back under the covers, and tucked her in the same way she had Quinn.

Leaning over gently, she carefully moved the child's disheveled hair off her tan forehead and kissed her. She was absolutely adorable. Weren't they all angelic when they were sleeping? It certainly had been the case with her little troublemaker. Thinking about Rachel, she got irritated all over again. She had warned her over and over again about unsupervised spells. Rachel had never had formal training, and had always seemed more interested in Broadway than learning witchcraft. Standing up and carefully running her palms down the front of her pants she bit her lip. She was going to kill her daughter.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was still sitting on the couch angrily bouncing her crossed leg up and down. She had, in the short time Shelby was in the bedroom worked herself into a state of righteous indignation. How hard was it for her mother to see she was the true victim here? Santana and Quinn were little girls, and they were being well cared for. She was the one suffering; she couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, and she was anxious about the punishment her mother was going to prescribe. Clearly she was the person in need of comfort. She conveniently forgot what having an attitude got her with her mama every single time.

She heard her mama come out of the bedroom, but studiously ignored her. Shelby sighed, she had seen this act from Rachel before, and it irritated her as much tonight as it did when Rachel was twelve years old. Choosing to ignore the pouting for a few minutes, Shelby sat down across from her little diva, "Rachel, how did this happen," she said quietly without rancor.

Her mama's tone surprised her, but she wasn't willing to give up her ire that easily.

Shelby swallowed her anger, "Rachel, it's late and I'm tired. You called me for help, remember? I can't help if you don't tell me how the hell this happened," a little irritation had crept into her voice but Rachel still ignored her.

Shelby had had enough of this nonsense. She quickly got to her feet, and reached her recalcitrant daughter in two long strides. Before Rachel had time to react; Shelby had taken her by the arm, yanked her off the couch, and delivered five solid whacks to her thinly clad backside. Rachel squealed, mostly out of surprise rather then pain, but it still burned like hell.

"Ow, mama. Stop…. Ouch," she wiggled valiantly still held firmly in place by her mama's tight grip.

Shelby let go, but stayed at Rachel's side. She tried not to smirk when Rachel scowled and rubbed her bottom with both hands. It was such a thoroughly childlike gesture, Shelby felt transported back to Rachel's childhood. How many times had she swatted her headstrong child growing up? It brought a lump of emotion to her throat. She loved her only child so much, and it was hard to be strict with her. Rachel needed discipline though, and always had or she would run right over you. Goddess knows, she had run right over her fathers, poor men. They were so besotted by their only child they spoiled the hell out of her.

She had to stay firm, "Are you going to answer my questions now, young lady or do I need to go grab the wooden spoon out of the kitchen?"

Rachel turned in shock, and took in her mama's firm countenance, her raised eyebrow, and the look of steel in her eyes, "You wouldn't…" she gasped.

"Wouldn't I? Yes or no, Rachel this is your choice, and I need an answer now."

Rachel realized she was backed into a corner and shook her head affirmatively. It was embarrassing, but she would spill the beans to her mother, the most powerful witch she had ever known.

"I need a verbal answer, please?" Shelby pressed.

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel dropped her gaze giving up the attitude before she felt that nasty spoon on her bare backside. It had been years since her mama had used the spoon on her. Even though Rachel was a young woman who craved experiences, she wasn't in any rush to _**ever**_ repeat that singularly painful one, "I'll tell you what happened."

"…. And so I was just wishing they would lighten up a little. They've both been so cranky lately, and I remembered a spell I had seen in one of your books. It was about bringing back a childlike enthusiasm to a person. I had no idea it would make them five years old again," Rachel finished.

Shelby shook her head in disappointment, "Well it did!"

"I'm aware," Rachel snapped

"Watch your attitude with me, Rachel Barbra! You're in enough trouble already, young lady without making things worse for yourself. If it wouldn't cause irreparable damage to the adult selves of those little girls I would leave you to your own devices, and let you figure it out yourself. The problem is Santana has her MCAT's tomorrow or should I say today? Quinn has her own classes as well?"

Rachel looked panic stricken at the thought of fixing this herself, "that's why I called you so late. I tried all day to fix it myself. I realized it was selfish when Santana and Quinn have so much going on in school. I knew I would be in trouble, but I couldn't let them suffer because of my stupid mistake."

Shelby softened a little when she saw how dejected Rachel looked, and how sincere she sounded, "First of all, it wasn't a stupid mistake. It was short-sighted and a bit selfish, but you meant no harm. This is why I'm so adamant about you not casting spells unsupervised. Even trained witches can make mistakes, and spells are tricky. I know you want a career on Broadway, but magick is your heritage. If you want to learn to do it correctly, you need to be properly trained. Who better to train you then me?"

"You know what the other witches my age call me, don't you?" Her voice was filled with raw pain and humiliation.

"No?" Shelby was confused. She'd never heard of anyone picking on Rachel. Of course being as powerful and intimidating as she was, it would take a very stupid young witch to bully her daughter in her sight, "what do they call you, sweetheart?" she asked gently.

"Esmeralda," she whispered shakily. It was so shameful to have to admit this to her mama, "I'm sorry I'm such a big disappointment, mama."

Shelby felt a burning rage ignite in her chest, as she felt rather than saw her only child's pain. She jumped out of the chair, and quickly sat down next to Rachel on the couch. She opened her arms, and the little diva practically dove onto her lap. Her arms wrapped around her child, and Shelby could feel Rachel shaking as she started to sob. The older woman ran her long fingers through the thick curls of her daughter's hair, and gently massaged her head with her nails. It was something that typically worked to calm her daughter down. She kissed the sobbing girl on the top of her head, and whispered back, "You could never be a disappointment to me, Rachel. Since the minute I first felt you move, I've adored you, everything about you. It has been my job to discipline you when you mess up, and I've been disappointed in some of the things you've done, but never in you. I think you're the most amazing person I know. I'm proud of you, baby girl and nothing could ever change that," she hugged Rachel close to her chest hoping that Rachel would absorb her love and comfort, "and if I ever find out who called you that insulting name, I will turn them into toads."

Rachel smiled a watery smile, and held onto her mother tighter. Her mama always knew how to make her feel better no matter what. She indulged in the maternal comfort for a long few moments, before pulling away and wiping her eyes and runny nose, "If you teach me, I will just turn them into toads myself."

"You do that, and I'll tan your little bottom for you," Shelby teased.

"Fine, I'll leave it to you," she sat up and reluctantly pulled out of her mama's warm embrace, "What am I going to do about Quinn and Santana? Do you think they'll remember this? They're going to kill me either way."

"Well, we need to get some sleep tonight. In the morning we'll go to the store and find that spell book and see what we can do about changing them back."

Rachel fidgeted in her seat, "We might have a slight problem."

"Your adult girlfriends have been changed into two five year olds, and are currently asleep in the back bedroom. I think we've moved right past a slight problem, Rach."

Rachel sighed and nodded her agreement, "I don't have any clothes except the pajama's they were in when they changed. I can't take them out of this apartment. I've got no coats, boots, jeans, underwear, socks, nothing….."

"Of course, nothing can ever be easy. All right, you stay here and feed the girls breakfast and I'll stop and pick up some clothes for them. Then I'll come back here, and pick you all up. I'll have Amy open the store since we won't be there on time. You find the spell book, and we'll try to reverse the spell," Shelby laid out the plan.

"What about Santana's test?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I'll have to call the college, and make up something believable. I hate to lie but if we do nothing she'll be penalized, and lose her opportunity to enter med school in the spring. We can't let that happen to her, she's worked too hard," Shelby mused, "we'll have to call in Quinn and you as well. I'll talk to your director since we're old college buddies, but you make sure you catch up on any work you've missed."

"I will, mama."

"Alright, I'm going home to bed. I'll be back at 9 am. Be ready, we need to fix this ASAP," her mother was back to being strict.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother hadn't even mentioned punishing her; maybe she was off the hook.

Shelby got to the door, and leaned on it, "Don't think for one second I've forgotten what I promised to do to you the last time you performed unsupervised magick," she smirked at the crestfallen look on Rachel's face, "but we need to find that book first. Then I'm going to paddle your backside just like I promised to do the last time you did something like this. And I hope to the goddess you will learn a lesson, and not attempt anything like this ever again," she turned and shut the door, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Rachel frowned, "Shit, I thought she forgot."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel had set the alarm for 7am. She wanted to give both girls a bath, and get them fed before her mama showed up, but she wanted to shower alone first. She hadn't had one second alone yesterday when the girls were awake.

She showered quickly and went back to wake up the girls. Quinn woke up easily, but Santana was like a mini-grizzly bear. She kept slapping at Rachel, until the older girl gave up and decided to save her for Shelby. It would serve Santana right for hitting her in the nose.

Rachel was nervous and short-tempered so she just made cereal and set Quinn in front of the TV to wait for Shelby. The girl seemed happy that her Nana was taking them out of the apartment. Luckily for Santana, she woke up on her own as Rachel was in the room changing. After a quick bowl of cereal, she joined Quinn on the couch.

"Santi, guess what?" Quinn asked excitedly.

The little brunette was still grumpy so she just sort of growled, "Huh?"

"Nana is coming over soon, and we are all going out with her."

Santana whipped around to look at Rachel to see if Quinn was lying, "Really, mommy?"

Quinn scowled and pushed her sister. Santana turned around to hit her back, but Rachel intervened just in time, "No hitting, or did you both forget yesterday's spanking and time out?" she crossed her arms resenting the fact she was merely 18 years old and turning into her mother already.

Both girls looked sufficiently guilty, and Rachel took pity on them, "Yes, Nana is coming over and we are all going to her store. She's going to buy you both some new clothes as well, so I want you to be on your best behavior because Nana has permission to spank both your butts," She nearly giggled at how big and round their eyes got. She sat down on the couch with the girls to wait for her mama.

They were all laughing at _Tom and Jerry_ on the television, and had lost track of time. They all jumped at Shelby's loud knock. Rachel put her hand over her heart, and both little girls giggled at her, "Oh so you two little brats think that's funny, do you?" she tickled both girls making them squirm around and laugh cutely.

She went and opened the door, still laughing. Shelby looked tired, but seemed in a good enough mood. She kissed Rachel on the cheek, and walked in the door, "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you get any sleep?"

Rachel shrugged, "Not much, how about you?"

"Not much, I kept thinking about your little dilemma and how to fix it," she smiled and looked up when Santana barreled off the couch and into her legs, "Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana."

Shelby picked her up and swung her around, "Well hello to you too, sweet pea," she set her down on her feet, and held her hand out to a sulking Quinn, "and where is my hug, little one?" the blonde threw herself into her Nana's arms and was treated to the same swing around the room.

"So have you both been good girls this morning?" Shelby walked over and sat down on the couch carrying a few bags.

"I was good," Santana yelled coming to sit next to her Nana.

"Me too, tell her how good we were, Mommy."

Shelby looked over at her daughter, amusement written all over her face, "Mommy?" she mouthed.

Rachel just shrugged good naturedly, "They were both very good girls for me this morning, _**Nana**_," she teased back.

Shelby rolled her green eyes, "Well, I have clothes for my good girls. Who wants to go to Nana's store today?"

"Me, me, I do," both girls shouted in unison.

Shelby pulled out clothes for the girls to put on, "Normally I would wash these first, but we don't have time today. Rachel, can you help Quinn get dressed?"

Rachel started to help Quinn while Shelby got Santana dressed, "Mama, what size did you buy? These are a little snug on Quinn?"

"I bought size 5-6. You did say they were five years old, right?"

Santana looked up at her Nana, "We're not 5 years old, Nana. Quinn and me are 6 years old," she help up six fingers just in case her Nana didn't get it, "Mommy, tell her."

Rachel looked at Shelby, "Mama, may I speak to you in the kitchen please?" she looked slightly panicked.

Shelby followed her into the kitchen, "If you two are dressed by the time we get done talking, you both can have a donut."

The two girls squealed at the idea of a treat, and sped up their attempts at dressing themselves.

Rachel turned when they got into the kitchen, "They were five years old yesterday, and today they are six years old. Is that possible? I'm freaking out here? How can they be a year older in one day?"

Shelby put a comforting hand on Rachel's arm, "We aren't even sure what this is, baby. We need to get to the store, and find that spell book. We'll fix this, don't worry."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The store was busy, but Shelby had cancelled all her voice lessons for the day. Shelby, Rachel and Amy took care of all the customers while the girls played in the soundproof room. Of course it was just over a week before Christmas and it was their busiest time. Every time they had a lull, Shelby sent Rachel to look for the book. Rachel was getting anxious; she had spent three hours looking and still couldn't find it. She started to cry as she was digging through a pile of old spell books. She felt a tug on her pant leg, "Don't cry, Mommy," she looked down into the massive nearly black eyes of Santana.

"What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to be in this room. Where's Quinn?" she looked around frantically. Shelby was going to kill her if she found Santana in the private room.

"I followed you, mommy. You looked sad, so I followed you," Santana said sweetly, hugging her leg tightly.

Rachel dropped the book she was looking though, and picked Santana up settling her on her hip. She hugged Rachel's neck, and nuzzled her face into her chest. Rachel rubbed her back.

"Why are you sad, mommy?"

"I have been looking for something important, but I can't find it. It made me sad for a minute, but I'm alright now. I just needed a hug from my little girl. Thanks, baby."

Santana beamed up at her mommy, "You're welcome."

Rachel carried her out of the room before Shelby could discover them there. Santana was still in Rachel's arms. She was looking around the store, "Mommy, can we go see Santa at the mall? We been good all day long, and Quinn and me is bored."

"Not today, baby but we can go to the mall and see Santa Claus tomorrow. Why don't we go see a movie tonight? We have to wait until Nana's store closes though, so you have to be good for a bit longer. Do you think you can do that?"

"Can we get popcorn and gummy worms?" Santana asked frantically, and wiggled out of her mommy's arms, "I have to go tell Quinn. She's going to be so 'cited."

Rachel watched as Santana ran up and yelled her announcement to Quinn. The two girls danced around with joy.

"What's up with them?" Shelby asked standing next to Rachel.

"I promised to take them to the movies tonight, and the mall to see Santa tomorrow if they behave until the store closes. I mean just in case we don't get this fixed by then," Rachel finished despondently.

"No luck?"

Rachel started to cry, "Mama, I can't find the book. What am I going to do? I've absolutely destroyed their lives."

Shelby wrapped her arms around her upset child, "We'll fix it, Rach. Even if we don't they seem to be aging pretty rapidly. At this rate, they'll be 18 years old again in two weeks," she tried to be comforting.

"And what if they don't stop aging? What if they keep aging a year a day? They'll be dead in less than a year," she sobbed pitifully, "I've destroyed their lives."

The older woman started to feel a little panicked herself, "Do you remember anything about the book, Rach? Please calm down and think; the cover, what section you found it in, anything?"

"It had a slightly yellow cover, and there was a picture of a huge, old tree on the front with big tree roots. I remember it was big and heavy, and there was a sofa close by. I sat down to read from it. The spell was close to the beginning of the book."

"Alright, I'll look for it. You take the girls to the movies and try to have some fun. We'll fix this Rachel, I promise."

"Thanks, mama. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she hugged Rachel tight, and went to hug the little girls before they left.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel sat in between the two excited girls watching the movie, _Frozen_ on the big screen. She was a nervous wreck and kept looking at the two girls hoping her mother could fix this. She watched them giggling and moving to the music, and prayed to whoever was listening that she hadn't destroyed their lives by her carelessness. She swore she'd never perform another unsupervised spell if only He or She would make this right. The girls ate a ton of buttered popcorn, and sipped pop and ate gummy bears and sour worms until they were both blissfully full, but they fell asleep happy little girls on the ride home.

Rachel changed them both into pajamas, and got them settled into bed. She kissed them both goodnight, and called Shelby.

Her mama told her she hadn't found the book yet, but she was sure she would. She told Rachel to get some sleep, and she would talk to her in the morning.

Rachel hung up the phone, and cried herself to sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**End of Day 3, and poor Rachel is starting to get worried. I hope you liked the chapter. Day 4 is the trip**__**to the crowded mall to see Santa Claus, and Rachel's birthday is Day 5.**_

_**Please leave a review, I'd love to hear from you.**_


	4. December 17th - Day 4

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth, and no Beth**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft. If any or all offend you, this may not be the story for you. Take my supernatural facts with a grain of salt, it's fiction so just go with it.**_

_**Special thanks go out to Phoenix1966 for her contributions to this story. **_

_**Day 4: December 17, 2013**_

Rachel scowled at her cell phone as it once again went straight to her mother's voicemail. Evidently she had been calling her so much, her mother was now ignoring her. She just needed her mother to find the darned book, was that so much to ask? So she was calling her a few times to check, it was hardly call to send her to voicemail and ignore her.

She hardly slept again last night, and woke up feeling anxious and crabby. Not the best when you have two small children to contend with. Especially not two small children all worked up over the thought of going to the mall to see Santa Claus. The two little girls were currently wiggling all over their kitchen chairs giggling about what presents they were going to ask Santa Claus to bring on Christmas morning. Rachel sipped her coffee, and glared at the girls, "There will be no Santa if you both don't stop goofing around, and finish your breakfast."

Santana looked at Quinn and mimicked Rachel, "You need to stop goofing around, Quinn and finish breakfast or no Santa for you," she shook her finger in the blonde's face making her giggle loudly.

Rachel scowled, "I'm serious, Santana."

This time it was Quinn's turn, "Yeah, she's serious, Santana."

The two girls dissolved in a fit of giggle as Rachel got up and refilled her coffee cup. She was not cut out for motherhood. It was too much work, "I'm going to take a quick shower, and you both better be finished with breakfast when I get back or NO mall."

Quinn and Santana waited until their mommy was out of sight before they both looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Santana looked at her sister, "I don't wanna eat this cereal anymore, it's all mushy."

"Mommy said we have to eat it all or we can't see Santa," Quinn said in a prissy voice.

"I don't care. It's yucky, and I'm throwing it in the garbage," she got up and dumped it in the garbage can, then pulled some papers on top of the discarded cereal. She put her bowl in the sink, and went to the living room to watch cartoons.

Quinn looked down at her own soggy cereal, and debated with herself for a few minutes as she bit her bottom lip. Finally she got up, and dumped her cereal in the trash as well. Quinn felt uneasy about disobeying their mommy. Santana was the rule breaker, not Quinn. She put her empty bowl and spoon in the sink on top of Santana's; then joined her sister in the living room to watch cartoons.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel let steamy hot water pound her back, as she leaned forward placing her forehead against the cool tile. Rachel was starting to feel calmer and more relaxed the longer she spent in the shower. She felt guilty for snapping at Quinn and Santana all morning, it wasn't their fault, far from it. Still seeing them in little girl form just drove home how over her head she was. The magick that turned them into children was more advanced then she had known. Now her girlfriends were paying the price for her ignorance. The hardest part was the longer they stayed young the more Rachel thought of them as her children and not her girlfriends. It was hard to wrap her mind around.

She shut off the water and wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel with a smaller one wrapped around her hair. Today would be fun, if she let go of her fears. It was Christmas, and Quinn and San were kids. They should be enjoying the holidays. Rachel made up her mind to relax, be patient, and have some fun today.

Quickly dressing, Rachel walked into the living room, "Did you guys finish eating?"

"Yes, Mommy," Santana said quickly and confidently.

"Yes, Mommy," Quinn parroted, a little less sure of herself.

"Good, let's get our shoes and coats on and go to the mall."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Even though it was a weekday, it was still close to Christmas so the mall parking lot was pretty full. Rachel drove around in circles trying to find a good spot. It was cold and blustery out, and she didn't want to park far away. She loved New York but could live without the winters, but being an Ohio native she was used to the weather. She just didn't want Quinn and Santana to get sick on top of everything else.

Finally finding a parking spot that wasn't in another city, she carefully parked and turned to the two girls buckled up in the backseat, "Ok guys, its going to be crazy in there so I want you both to stay close to me. We can do a little shopping, and visit Santa. We'll get lunch in the food court, and some hot cocoa before we head home. If you behave, I'll buy you each a little present, but if you don't you'll both be going to bed early with a sore bottom. Is that clear?" Rachel looked at each girl individually, raising an eyebrow sternly just like Shelby used to do with her.

Both girls smiled at Rachel and nodded, excited to be shopping at the mall and getting to see Santa. Rachel got out of the car while the girls unbuckled themselves from the seatbelts, and she opened the back door of the car letting them out. She grabbed both by the hand before they could go anywhere. The parking lot was busy with people hunting for good parking spots, and not watching out for little pedestrians walking in the lot.

All of them walked fast, as it was freezing cold and the wind dropped the temperatures into single digits. Rachel always went into the Macy's entrance when she came to the mall, so she did today with the girls. It was Quinn who noticed the beautiful Christmas dresses adorning the aisles of the store. She stopped walking abruptly, jerking Rachel's arm when she did, "Look, mommy. Aren't they pretty?"

Rachel took in the beautiful dresses. They were crushed velvet, with white lace collars, and a big sash around the waist that tied in a big bow in the back. They were absolutely adorable. Rachel checked the sizes and found a red dress and a green dress in the girl's size. She knew they would look so pretty in the dresses. Grabbing two pairs of white tights, she herded the girl's towards the changing rooms. After seeing them in the dresses, she knew she was going to buy them no matter how much they cost.

Shelby always had a Christmas Eve party, and it was formal. Rachel wasn't sure if she should take the girls, but she really didn't have a babysitter; so it was take the girls or don't go. The dresses would be perfect for the party, as well as their picture with Santa. Rachel wasn't going to take a picture of the girls with Santa. She didn't need the physical proof of her screw-up, but they were so cute she needed at least one picture of them as her daughters; even if she had to hide the damn thing from them forever.

She bought the emerald green dress for Quinn, and the ruby red dress for Santana. She decided on the lacy white tights and a pair of shiny, black strap shoes to go with the outfit. Rachel found matching headbands and decided she couldn't wait to get the girls all dressed up. After paying they walked to the family restroom and she got the girls all dressed up. They looked adorable, and both were swaying back and forth in front of the mirror watching their skirts twirl.

Santana was beaming from ear to ear with joy, but Quinn was even more excited than her sister. She kept looking in the mirror and up at her mommy, "Do we look pretty, mommy?"

"You look beautiful, baby."

"We're super pretty, Q!" Santana bragged loudly.

"Really?" Quinn peeked up at her mommy shyly.

"Both of you are the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I'm so proud of you guys. I'm going to take pictures of both of you in those outfits, and I can't wait to show Nana."

"I told you, Q we are hot mamas."

Rachel had to bite back a laugh, "Santana, where did you hear that?"

"On TV," she shrugged casually, completely confident of her beauty.

"I'm going to need to pay closer attention to what you girls are watching," Rachel grumbled, "still, I can't deny you are both hot mamas indeed," she smiled at them.

Santana went back to preening in the mirror, but Quinn hung back. Rachel watched her for a few minutes. She walked over and knelt in front of the blonde, "Don't you like your outfit, sweetie?" she whispered so only Quinn could hear her.

"I love it," Quinn whispered back, "but I'm not as pretty as Santana."

"That's not true, Quinn. Look how the green dress brings out the color in your eyes, and it matches your blonde hair. I always wanted blonde hair. I think you are one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. You are just as pretty as Santana, just in a different way. She's dark and you're light. Sometimes I look at you, and it just takes my breath away," Rachel finished softly with a far off look in her eyes, thinking of when she first realized she was in love with the adult Quinn Fabray. She shook off the reminiscing and leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek sweetly.

"Really, mommy? You really think I'm pretty like Santi?"

"Yes, baby. I really do believe that, and so should you."

Quinn smiled happily and threw herself into her mommy's arms, "you really wanted to have yellow hair?"

Rachel smiled back, "Yes, I always wanted yellow hair, but I think I'd look silly with it."

"I think you're beautiful, mommy," Quinn said generously.

"Thank you, baby. I think you're beautiful too," she was still kneeling down in front of Quinn when Santana came up and wrapped her arms around her mommy's neck.

"Can we go see Santa now, mommy?" Santana whined, "I been being good, but I'm getting bored."

Rachel pulled the tiny Latina around in front of her and stood up holding her in her arms, "and nothing good ever comes from you being bored," she giggled at the insulted look on the little tan face. Rachel kissed her on the nose and set her down. She picked up the clothes they came to the mall in and put them in the shopping bags, "Let's go see Santa."

Both girls cheered and left the bathroom with their mommy. They were practically walking on air. The line wasn't that long, and the girls waited patiently; well as patiently as two 7 year olds could wait. Rachel's mood had gotten much better since she woke up although Shelby was still not taking her calls or answering her texts other than a quick reply that simply read, '_**no book yet so quit calling every 5 minutes**_.'

Rachel huffed and stuffed her phone angrily into her bag. She wondered it her mother was punishing her by leaving the girls young, and her being forced into a mommy role. Rachel dismissed that thought quickly, her mama would never let Quinn and Santana suffer for her mistake. It was irksome that her mother was treating her like an annoying little girl. She looked up and it was Quinn's turn to talk to Santa. She watched proudly as her little girl walked right up and sat down. She couldn't hear what Quinn was saying but the blonde was very animated. A professional photographer snapped a cute picture of the blonde with Santa. Then it was Santana's turn and she spoke to Santa in a more intense manner. When it was her turn to have her picture taken, Santana put her thumbs in both ears, wiggled her fingers, and yelled, "Reindeer ears!" It amused everyone in line, and even Santa laughed. Rachel paid for both pictures with her credit card, and couldn't believe how beautiful and happy both girls looked.

Rachel had always been afraid that she would be a terrible mother; she knew she was ambitious and selfish. These last few days, while assuring Rachel of her need to work on her patience had shown her she was possible of fully loving a child, and putting their needs above her own. It filled her heart with hope and joy for the future. Now she just needed to win her Tony, and then could be a mother. All that would hopefully happen before she turned twenty-five.

She looked down to ask the girls what they wanted to do next, but discovered she was standing alone. Frowning, she looked around and still couldn't find either girl. Her first instinct was to be irritated. She had warned both of them to stay close. The mall was getting much busier than it had been earlier in the morning. The waterfall and fountain were close by, and Santana had been enthralled with throwing coins in the water and making a wish. Rachel stomped over to the fountain angry at both girls, and thinking of the massive swat she was going to give both of them when she found them. They both knew what would happen if they left her side, and Rachel was going to give it to them both.

After fifteen minutes she began to panic, and the fear was making it hard to breathe, 'Oh my Barbra, what if they've been kidnapped? What if they are lost and afraid? What is someone wants to hurt them?' she thought to herself as she ran back to Santa's line. She asked around, and despaired when no one had seen the two girls. She had no clue what to do, so she did what she always did when she was afraid. She called her mama. Shelby's voice mail came on immediately, and Rachel started to cry. She couldn't even leave a message, so she texted her mother, '_**911 911 911, call me.'**_

Rachel's phone rang almost immediately, "Mama," she answered before dissolving into tears.

"Rach? What's wrong?" Shelby felt her heart race at the fear in Rachel's voice.

"I lost them, mama. I warned them to stay close, but I looked away for a moment and they disappeared," she cried out nearly hysterical, "what if they're crying for me, what it someone has them, what if someone is hurting them?"

Shelby felt the fear as her heart stuttered and skipped a beat, "We can't think like that, baby. They are just looking at the pretty Christmas lights. They are totally safe, I can feel it," Shelby whispered the last part into the phone.

"What do I do?" Rachel wailed.

"First you need to calm down, and get yourself under control, so breathe baby, breathe," Shelby calmed her voice to a gentle, calming timbre, "then you need to find the help desk and have them inform security that the girls are missing."

Rachel took a deep shaky breath, "Ok, and then what?" she said calmer than she was before.

"Then I want you to go back to where you were standing when you noticed that they were missing. Stay there until you hear from me, ok? They might wander back to the last place they were with you."

Rachel tried not to cry again, "I can't just stand around when they are out there all alone, mama?" she said desperately, "I have to do something."

"I'm going back to the store, and get the crystal. I'm going to scry for them. We'll find them. I'll call you as soon as I see something. I promise we'll find them baby," Shelby said confidently.

"Alright, mama," she sniffled loudly, "please call me as soon as you see anything, please?"

"I will, Rach. I promise. Just stay calm."

Rachel hung up and rushed back to where she had been standing when she noticed them missing. She was a nervous wreck, and scared out of her mind, but if anyone could find them, Shelby could.

It seemed like hours, but was probably only about ten minutes when her phone started ringing. It was her mama. She jumped to answer it, "Mama, are they safe? Where are they?"

"Is there a pet store there? I saw puppies, kittens, and baby bunny rabbits."

Rachel frowned, "Yes, we passed it on the way to see Santa. The girls both wanted to go in, but I told them maybe on the way out if they behaved while we were here. You sure they're safe?"

"I'm sure."

The diva growled in frustration, "What would you do when you found them, mama? I mean if you were me?"

"I don't know what you would do, Rach but if you'd pulled something like this; I'd put you right over my knee, and I'd spank your little butt cherry red right then and there."

"Thanks, mama. I'm going to go find them. I'll call when I have them with me again," she took off running for the pet store. She was still slightly afraid they'd be gone or hurt when she got there. She imagined them scared and crying from being lost. She was not prepared to find them with their little noses pressed to the glass at the front of the store, giggling over the gamboling kitties.

Rachel's fear and anxiety switched instantly to anger, and she marched over and stood behind them with her hands on her hips, "What did I tell you would happen if you wandered away from me?" she said loudly, startling both girls.

Santana turned around and glared at her mommy, "You wandered away from us."

Rachel's glared at the guilty looking Quinn, and the defiant Santana, "I did no such thing, young lady. Quinn, what happens to little girls who lie to their mommy's?"

"They get a spanking," she said staring at the ground, "I'm sorry, mommy. We shouldn't have left your side."

"Shut up," Santana hissed at Quinn.

Rachel took a calming breath. She had enough of this nonsense, "You both scared me very badly. I was afraid that you were hurt or someone stole you from me. That's why you are not allowed to leave my side. I warned you in the car, before we got out of it. Now both of you stand still, and don't move while I call your Nana. She was scared to death, just like I was," she nearly laughed at the look that crossed Santana's face. She had a very healthy respect for her Nana's left hand.

"Hi, Mama. Yes, they are fine. Hmm hmmm that's my plan. Yes, we will be home tonight but I have two little girls who will be going to bed very early. Thank you so much, mama. I love you too."

She hung up and put the phone into her purse, "Let's go, we're going straight home."

Quinn looked up quickly, "Aren't we getting lunch first?"

"We most certainly are not. We are going directly home so we can talk about what happened more in private," Rachel said sternly.

"That's not fair," Santana argued, and tried to pull away when Rachel took her hand.

"What's not fair is the two of you scaring me to death," Rachel tugged Santana back in line next to her.

Quinn's bottom lipped quivered and she whined, "I wanted to go to lunch. We said we were sorry."

Rachel bent over and looked at both of them in the eyes, "Both of you have one more chance to start moving, and walk to the car. I'm warning you, MARCH!"

The blonde was still dragging her feet, but Santana planted hers and flat out refused to move, "You're not fair. I hate you!"

Rachel saw the security guard she had talked to earlier, "I'm so sorry. I forgot to let you know I found them. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry we caused so much trouble this afternoon."

The guard looked at the scowling girls and Rachel's angry face. There were two little girls that were going to be very sorry before the night was over, "I'm just glad you found them, ma'am. Everyone is safe and sound just in time for Christmas," he looked sternly at the two girls, "you both need to behave. Santa Claus is making his naughty and nice list."

Santana scoffed at the man, "Please!? There's no such thing as Santa Claus. I'm not stupid you know!"

Quinn sucked in a shocked breath, "Santana! How can you say such a thing? We just talked to Santa!"

"Santana! That was rude! Apologize to Mr. Duncan immediately. He was looking all over the mall for the two of you," she was very angry at such disrespectful behavior. Rachel was also upset that Santana had ruined Santa for Quinn.

"I'm sorry," Santana clearly wasn't sorry, but knew from the look on her mama's face she had crossed a line. Talking to adults like that was never allowed.

"If you'll excuse us, Mr. Duncan, and thanks again," Rachel said sincerely, "I have a few things to take care of," she had decided that their punishment was not going to wait until they got home. She took both of her rebellious daughters by the wrist and practically dragged them to the family bathroom they had initially changed in.

"Where are we going, mommy?" Quinn asked fearfully, "I don't want to go wherever it is we're going."

Santana kept walking, her heart sinking. She had a good idea what was about to happen. Her big mouth had gotten her butt in trouble again.

Rachel jerked open the bathroom door and ushered both girls in. She locked the door and turned around, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, you get your bottom into that corner," when the blonde didn't move quickly enough, she spun her around and gave her two hard spanks, "Now, Quinn!"

The little blonde jumped into the corner, her hands at her stinging backside.

"No rubbing," Rachel said firmly, and Quinn's hands flew to her side. She closed the lid on the toilet seat, and sat down on it pulling Santana in between her legs, "I've had enough of your attitude, and your smart mouth. You disobeyed me and scared me half to death, you disrespected Mr. Duncan, and you were mean to your sister and you know what I'm talking about, young lady."

Santana looked ashamed of herself, and tears welled in her eyes, "I didn't meant to scare you, mommy. Me and Quinn just wanted to see the baby animals. I was mad at Mr. Duncan, but I didn't mean to be mean to Quinnie."

"I'm very disappointed in your behavior, little girl," she reached forward and turned Santana over her knees.

The little Latina squirmed, "No, mommy, please don't spank me."

Rachel ignored her pleas, and flipped up her dress and pulled down her white panties. She started spanking immediately, letting a rain of hard slaps fall on her daughter's bottom. She started to lecture firmly, "Anything could have happened to you, Santana. You could have been kidnapped or hurt. You can never leave mommy's side again."

Santana was crying. This was unlike any spanking she could remember. It really hurt. She wiggled around desperate to escape her mother's hard hand, "I'm soooooorrrry, please mommy. I'll be good. I'll never get lost again. No more spankings, please….." she cried but it fell on deaf ears.

For Rachel, she was not angry any longer but she was disappointed and she had enough of their attitude, "I'm sorry, Santana, but I warned you and your sister before we got here. I told you both that if you misbehaved you'd be going to bed with sore bottoms. You're rude behavior after I found you is why I am spanking you now. Next time you talk to a grown-up so rudely, I'll sit down on a bench in the middle of the mall and spank you in public," she punctuated her speech with hard spanks.

Santana howled and kicked. She tried to reach back to cover her burning bottom but her mommy expertly grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She tipped the little girl forward and finished the spanking by concentrating on Santana's sit spots.

"Ow, owie, ow, mommy… I'm sorry, no more…." Santana hiccupped and Rachel finally stopped. She stood Santana up between her legs, and grabbed some toilet paper and held it to her leaking nose, "blow," she instructed.

Santana blew her nose loudly, and hugged her mommy tightly. She was crying on her neck, "I'm sorry, mommy."

"I know, baby. I love you so much, and I won't let anything happen to you or your sister," she held her for a few minutes until the child calmed down some, "Now you go stand in the corner. Lucy Quinn, I want to see you over here now."

She watched as Santana shuffled over to the corner with her underwear around her knees. The little girl reached down and pulled them up gingerly over her very sore bottom. She was sniffling and wiping her tears with her hand.

"Nose in the corner, Santana."

Santana quickly obeyed. She wanted nothing more to do with her mommy's firm hand.

Quinn was already crying just listening to her sister's spanking. She hated getting in trouble, "I'm sorry, mommy. Please don't spank me, I don't like spankings," her chin wobbled, and her bottom lip quivered.

"I understand that, baby girl but you disobeyed me. You were also rude when I found you and disobeyed me again. You deserve this spanking, and it is exactly what I warned you would happen if you left my side," Rachel tipped a very reluctant Quinn into her lap, and pulled down her panties as well. She started Quinn's spanking, and gave her exactly what her sister got.

By the time Rachel was done she was trying not to cry as well. Both her girls were crying, and she felt terrible knowing she had made them so upset by spanking them. She remembered her mother dragging her into the bathroom of the mall back in Lima, and walloping her butt. It was something she swore she would never do to her own children.

She comforted Quinn the same way she had Santana and put her in the corner next to her sister. Santana reached her hand out, and Quinn grabbed it, "I'm sorry, Quinn. I was lying when I said there is no Santa. I didn't mean to make you cry," she whispered softly.

"Thanks, Santi," Quinn whispered back.

Rachel was touched, but still she warned them both, "No talking in the corner," but she let them keep holding hands.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was flat out exhausted and nearly passed out on the couch when she heard her mother's firm rap on the front door. She got up and let Shelby in, then went back and collapsed on the couch.

Shelby chuckled when she saw the state her daughter was in, "Being mommy is pretty exhausting, isn't it?"

"Oh my Barbra, you have no idea."

Shelby just rolled her expressive green eyes, "Oh please, Rachel Barbra, you were worse than the two of them put together."

"Really?" she rolled her head to the side to peer at her mama, "If I really was, then I apologize profusely for causing you such misery. I honestly believe that the two of those little monsters have aged me about ten years in just three days."

Shelby patted her daughter on the shoulder, "It's hard to be the mommy, Rachel. You have to be firm and consistent and that is very difficult. I know you thought I was awfully strict, but after every spanking I cried myself to sleep knowing I had made you cry."

Rachel felt tears fill her eyes, "Santana said I was mean, and she told me she hated me."

"She didn't mean it baby, she loves you very much. She can only say that to you because you are safe and she trusts you. She'll be back to normal tomorrow, probably remorseful and a bit clingy. You do know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

Rachel closed her tired eyes, "I have no idea; Tuesday?"

"Close, but it's Wednesday. Tomorrow is your birthday, baby girl," she smiled when Rachel merely shrugged. She must be exhausted if she wasn't fussing over her birthday, "I have an early present for you if you open your eyes and sit up," Shelby teased.

Rachel moaned but opened her eyes. She picked her head off the back of the couch, and that was as she got to sitting up, "What is it, mama?"

Shelby reached into her purse, and pulled out the spell book, "I found it."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she immediately sat up in surprise. She snatched the book out of her mother's hand, and started to flip through it, "That's it, oh my Barbra! I can't believe you found it. Can you do it right now? Can you change them back?"

Shelby's look of amusement turned dark, "I'm not so sure it's going to be that easy, baby."

The diva flopped back on the couch, "Of course not. Can't anything go right today?"

"We found the book, and Quinn and Santana are safe and asleep in their own bed," she got up off the couch taking the book with her, "Be at my house tomorrow for dinner and a birthday party at 6pm. I am going to come by and take the girls for a bit in the afternoon to go buy you a present. You can get some sleep, you look like hell."

"Thanks, mama," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Get some sleep. With any luck we can have this fixed by tomorrow," she leaned over and kissed her tired and worried daughter, "I love you, baby. Don't be too hard on yourself, they both had that punishment coming to them."

"I love you too, mama, and I take back every single time I was mad at you growing up. I was a rotten brat. I really am sorry," she said sincerely looking offended as Shelby roared with laughter.

"Well, I appreciate your apology. Maybe turning your girlfriends into children has served some purpose after all."

Rachel waved a tired hand.

"I'll let myself out," Shelby said softly, "Get some sleep. Happy Birthday, baby girl."

"Thanks, mommy," Rachel slurred already nearly asleep as Shelby shut off the lights and quietly shut and locked the front door.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I hope you liked it. Tomorrow is Rachel's birthday and they found the spell book. R&R if**__**please and hopefully I can get another, more fluffy chapter up tomorrow evening.**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**_


	5. December 18th - Day 5

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth, and no Beth**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft.**_

_**Day 5: December 18, 2013**_

Shelby quietly let herself into Rachel's apartment early the next morning. She was expecting to find Rachel passed out on the couch where she left her last night, but she was not there. Instead Quinn was sitting on the couch in her pajamas, wrapped in an afghan watching cartoons. She looked up when Shelby entered the living room, "Hi, Nana," she smiled brightly, and then went back to her cartoons.

"Hi, pumpkin," Shelby responded warmly. She came in, took off her coat, and sat down next to Quinn. The little blonde snuggled up against her Nana never taking her eyes off the television screen. Shelby examined Quinn's profile carefully. Rachel was right, the girls were aging every single day. She had studied the book half the night, and was no closer to an answer. She had tried to reverse the spell, but it hadn't worked. Shelby didn't know why she hadn't been able to change them back to their adult selves. She knew the answer must lie with Rachel, and she was going to find out what it was.

First things first though, and today was Rachel's birthday. She wanted to help the girls make breakfast in bed for her baby. Shelby could tell that Rachel was taking the casting of her spell very hard, and each day they stayed little it wore on the diva more. Last night she looked awful. Shelby knew it was hard to punish your children, and she was sure that accounted for some of Rachel's down mood, but not all of it. Rachel was giving up hope, and Shelby couldn't allow that to happen. She wanted to give Rachel a fun day, and help her relax a little, especially if it turned out there was no way to reverse the spell. Shelby had no idea if the aging would stop when they reached their original age, or if it would continue on leading to their doom. Magick was dangerous; it was what she had always trying to get through to Rachel. She prayed to the Goddess that she wasn't about to learn that the hard way by losing her girlfriends.

The thought scared her enough that she wrapped Quinn in a strong embrace. She would do everything in her power to keep all the girls safe. Quinn wiggled, "Nana, you're squishing me," she complained.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin. I just love you so much," she said passionately. She brushed the blonde hair from Quinn's forehead and kissed her before releasing her from the hug she had her locked in, "do you know what today is?"

"No," Quinn shook her head looking back at her Nana, "It's not Christmas yet…. So I don't know what day it is."

"It's your mom's birthday today," she chuckled at the way Quinn whipped her head around to look at her, "Is Santana still asleep?"

"She sleeps more than a bear in winter time," the blonde grumbled, "the onliest way to wake her up early is with food."

"I was thinking that I'd like to help you and Santana make your mommy breakfast in bed. I hear that the two of you were not on your best behavior at the mall. Your mom was very worried, and so was I," Shelby gently scolded seeing true remorse on the blonde's face, "anyway, you were already punished so I'm not going to lecture you again. I'm sure your mom did a good job impressing upon you how unhappy we were with your behavior," she patted the blonde's backside meaningfully, and smirked when Quinn turned pink, then bright red with embarrassment. It was hard having her Nana know she got spanked yesterday.

"So let's go see if we can wake up Santana without waking up your mommy, all right?"

Quinn nodded brightly. She felt badly about their stunt at the mall, and wanted to surprise her mom and make her happy again. Her mom hadn't been looking very happy lately. They were just about to get off the couch, when Santana stumbled down the hallway wrapped in a blanket.

"Santana! Just in time," Shelby walked towards the sleepy Latina and engulfed her in a hug.

Santana semi-graciously accepted the hug. She didn't like being touched or talked to until she was fully awake, but this was her Nana so she let her without fussing, "Time for what?" she grumbled flopping into the chair in the living room.

Quinn and Shelby exchanged amused looks at Santana's antics. Shelby smiled indulgently as Quinn answered her tired sister, "Today is mommy's birthday. Nana came over so we could make mom breakfast in bed to make up for being so bad lately."

Santana's eyes shot open, and she looked cautiously at her Nana. She was fully expecting to be told off for her part in yesterday's fiasco. The Latina was stunned when Shelby smiled and headed into the kitchen without scolding her or worse.

Quinn followed behind her Nana, and Santana trailed them into the kitchen. She backed into the kitchen island, and hopped up, "So what are we going to make her to eat?"

"Butt off the countertop," Shelby scolded with a stern glare.

Santana grumbled under her breathe, but immediately complied.

"She likes french toast?" Quinn volunteered.

"We can make that with some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," Santana added.

"Finish it off with some orange juice and coffee and we have a proper birthday breakfast in bed," Shelby finished. She directed Quinn to pull the ingredients out of the fridge, and Santana to grab the bread and mixing bowls, while she got some coffee going.

They worked quietly so they wouldn't wake up Rachel, and quickly put together a breakfast fit for a queen. Santana found a tray under the sink, and Quinn grabbed a few fresh flowers from the bouquet on the kitchen table. Shelby placed Rachel's full plate on the tray with a few fresh strawberries, and a small container of syrup she had warmed up in the microwave. The girls inspected the tray, and both smiled widely. They were ready to go surprise their mom.

The two girls quietly opened the door to the bedroom with Shelby bringing up the rear carrying the tray. They started to sing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you."

Rachel woke up to the loving serenade and the wonderful smell of bacon and french toast. She stirred, and then sat up and stretched. She yawned and smiled at her two girls and her mama. Rachel had completely forgotten about her birthday with everything going on. She should have known her mama wouldn't ever forget.

Quinn came forward carrying a flower, "Happy Birthday, Mommy," she handed the flower to Rachel and kissed her on her cheek.

Santana also had a flower, and did the same. She kissed and hugged her mom, "I'm sorry about yesterday," she whispered into Rachel's neck.

Rachel ran her hand gently up and down Santana's back, "Thank you, baby but you were forgiven last night. Today is a brand new day. Now let's see what we have here, I'm starving."

Shelby came over and carefully placed the tray on Rachel's lap, "Happy birthday, sweetheart," she leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead.

Rachel eagerly lifted the lid over the plate, "All my favorites, this is amazing you guys," she picked up a crispy piece of bacon and took a big bite, "yum, that's so good. Come on girls; help me eat all this food."

Quinn and Santana settled on the bed next to their mom, and each grabbed a piece of bacon. Both started chatting with Rachel eager to share all the stories about how they helped Nana make breakfast for her. Shelby just sat back, sipping her coffee, and watching the three interact. It was adorable, and she longed for the day she would really be a Nana.

It was a lovely morning, and Rachel felt relaxed for the first time since all this happened. She looked over the chattering girls at her mama, and she felt hopeful when Shelby winked at her and smiled brightly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Shelby had both girls with her while walking through the store looking for a present for Rachel. She had warned them both that she wouldn't tolerate any nonsense, and if they thought their mommy spanked hard they had another thing coming. She turned her head to hide the smirk on her face when they both gulped audibly with big wide eyes.

The older brunette hoped she didn't need to punish them today. She wanted all of them to have a nice, relaxing, fun day.

She knew Quinn would want to buy Rachel something fluffy or frilly, and Santana would most likely buy her something more practical. Even as children they were a great deal like their adult selves, and it was pretty amazing to see. A vague sense of unease settled as she noticed the clothes they had just bought barely fit anymore. She had to fix this before irreparable damage happened, but Shelby was at a standstill. She sighed and looked up when a happy Quinn pointed out a dancing musical daisy. It was adorable, and just the kind of present Rachel would love, and older Q would surprise her girlfriend with.

Santana picked out a rape whistle: pepper spray kit, and no matter how much Shelby tried to argue with her, the little brunette was adamant. It would keep her mommy safe, and that's what she wanted to buy her. Just like the older Latina; always looking out for her girls. It made Shelby roll her eyes fondly, and she knew the present would make Rachel chuckle before it made her cry. Shelby knew that Rachel missed her girlfriends terribly. Yet she never complained to anyone, least of all Shelby. Her mama knew it was because Rachel felt guilty and didn't feel it was right to complain about pain she had caused herself and others. It made Shelby's heart ache, and she decided to approach her daughter later and try to get her to open up. It just might make Rachel feel less despondent and guilt ridden about what she'd done.

Shelby paid for the presents, adding a few of her own, and took them home to be wrapped. She bought construction paper, safety scissors, markers, crayons, glue, and glitter. The girls wanted to make their own birthday cards. It was so sweet, and something the eight year olds would enjoy doing as a project.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel was soaking in a hot bubble bath with candles burning all around the tub and sink. She had her iPod connected to some speakers, and soft music filled the bathroom. It was nice to have some alone time. She hadn't had a relaxing bath since she had inadvertently changed the girls into her daughters. It was very lonely and quiet with the girls out of the house, and it caused her to remember her last birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_Rachel woke up excited about her birthday. It was her first in New York, her first in this apartment, the first living with her amazing girlfriends. She got up, took a quick shower, and rushed to the kitchen. There was no one there, which really wasn't very odd as they all had such different schedules, but it was her birthday. She assumed Quinn and Santana would have stuck around and had breakfast with her today at least. Quinn had written a note explaining her absence as having an early study group, and letting her know that Santana was working an early shift. The note also said that they might be home late so not to wait up for them._

_Rachel was stunned; they had clearly forgotten her birthday. This was beyond belief for her; she never forgot a birthday or important event. She was more angry than hurt. She huffed around the kitchen; at least they left hot coffee for her. She went to school, and tried not to let Cassandra July or anyone else ruin her special day. Her mama had called, and she met her for lunch at a little deli near the school. Shelby had made her feel better about the girls not remembering by telling a story about Shelby's first stressful year in New York. Shelby hadn't realized at the time that all three of them were actual girlfriends, and not just friends, although she had a sneaky suspicion that Rachel had a big girl crush on both of the Lima beauties. It was a lovely lunch, and Rachel hurried back to school. She wanted to get some extra practice in before her upcoming performance. The dance was a large part of her grade, and she knew the blonde dance instructor hated her. Rachel knew if she performed an outstanding dance, Cassandra would have to give her a decent grade._

_The tiny diva walked to their apartment dragging her tired body into the building. She was a little disheartened that she hadn't gotten a single phone call from either girlfriend. She thought it would have occurred to them sooner or later that today was her birthday. It made her sad, and she wondered if she were more invested in their relationship then Quinn or Santana were. It irritated her further when she saw an out of order sign on the elevator. Grumbling to herself, she trudged up the stairs to her empty apartment. She walked into the dark room, huffing when she flicked the light switch and nothing came on. She tossed her purse on the kitchen table just as the lights flicked on and everyone jumped out screaming, 'Happy Birthday!'. _

_Rachel held her hand over her heart, breathing heavily, "Oh my Barbra! You scared the hell out of me!" she pointed to her two giggling girlfriends, "You didn't forget my birthday at all, did you?"_

"_Of course not, midget," Santana enclosed her in a tight hug. Quinn waited her turn before hugging Rachel tightly, "We could never forget your birthday, Rach." Santana snorted, "I mean how could we with all the hints you've been dropping this past week?" Santana squeaked when Quinn smacked her on the arm, "don't listen to her, the surprise party was her idea!"_

_Rachel had tears in her eyes, "Thank you guys so much. I had such a stressful day, and it is so good to come home to the two of you. I thought I was coming home to a cold, empty apartment but instead there is food, friends, music, and the loves of my life," she whispered emotionally._

"_You alright, baby?" Quinn asked concerned by Rachel's emotions._

"_Yeah, did that bitch teacher give you shit again today? I'll beat her up for you if you like!"_

_Rachel sniffed and smiled through her tears, "I'm fine, and no I don't want you to beat up Cassandra July. I'm going to prove her wrong by being the best dancer in her class. Success is the best revenge."_

"_A baseball bat upside her knee cap when I go all Lima Heights on her ass is a close second then," Santana grumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes, and rubbed Santana's lower back comfortingly, "As much as we love your protective side, babe, we really don't have the money to bail you out of jail right now."_

_Rachel leaned forward to kiss them both, but Quinn pulled back slightly and inclined her head to the side, "Shelby's here, FYI. She's in the bathroom."_

_The diva smiled and quickly kissed both girls on the nose, "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."_

_It had been the best party Rachel had attended in quite some time, even though many of the people there were either friends or acquaintances of Quinn's and Santana's and she didn't know most of them. It wasn't like High School parties at all, some of the group was from NYADA and were aspiring entertainers so they were having fun talking industry and singing and dancing. It was also news to most of them that the famous Shelby Corcoran was Rachel's mother. They started to look at the diva in a new light. Quinn and Santana had ordered in some her favorite appetizers, food, and wine so she was full, happy, and relaxed by the time everyone wandered home._

_Quinn ran her a hot bubble bath, and Santana started to take all the dirty dishes and empty cans and bottles into the kitchen. Rachel was soaking with candle light flickering all around the bathroom, and she lay back and rested her head against the back of the tub soaking in the relaxation._

_She had her earphones in playing soft music, and her eyes closed. She felt a rush of cool air, so she looked up and saw Quinn and Santana taking off their clothes and smiling at her. She sat up quickly, and scooted back to make room. Santana handed her a glass of wine, and stepped into the hot water and hissed softly, "Damn, short stuff, you do like your water hot don't you?"_

"_Just like I like my women," Rachel husked lustfully eyeing Santana's shapely backside._

_Santana chuckled, "You don't need to seduce me, Rach, I guarantee you're getting lucky tonight," she sat down carefully and settled in between Rachel's legs with her back against Rachel's chest. Quinn joined them only sitting facing them, her legs outside of Rachel's._

_Quinn's sparkling hazel eyes took in the sight before her. Santana only showed her vulnerability when the three of them were alone. She smiled lovingly at Rachel and winked at her. They shared a warm feeling seeing Santana be herself. Rachel and Quinn were both sipping wine while Santana relaxed back into Rachel with her eyes closed._

"_Did you enjoy your party, midget?" Santana asked quietly._

"_Typically, I don't enjoy any surprises at all, but I must say I found this evening to be extremely entertaining."_

_Santana wrinkled her nose, "Well then I am extremely happy to have participated in the planning of such an event, Ms. Berry," she teased._

_Quinn snorted at the two of them, and rolled her eyes, "Don't let her kid you, the party was all her idea. She was like a little kid. I actually didn't think she was going to be able to keep it a secret at all today. She was worried that you would be hurt that we didn't wish you happy birthday before leaving this morning."_

_Rachel cooed and leaned down and kissed Santana's ear, "Santana that was so sweet."_

"_Oh please, she totally made that up. I wasn't worried at all," still she smiled at the kiss from Rachel._

"_Yeah right," Quinn laughed. She looked at Rachel and mouthed, "I'll show you the texts later."_

"_Show her the texts, and I'll murder you in your sleep, Fabray."_

_Quinn's mouth was in a perfect O shape, "I will never figure out how you do that!"_

"_Oh please, you're so predictable, blondie. Now are you going to give her our present or what?" Santana scoffed. _

_Rachel sat up quickly at the word present, and Santana nearly slid underwater._

"_Hey, I was comfie!" she complained half-heartedly._

"_But it's presents, and I love getting presents," Rachel said excitedly._

_Quinn leaned over the side of the tub, setting her wine glass down and picking up a brightly wrapped box, "Welcome to your twenties, my love. This is from both Santana and I. We love you very much."_

"_Oh you shouldn't have," Rachel breathed out in awe. It looked like a ring box; she hoped it wasn't a ring because 20 years old was too young to be making such long term relationship plans. Still things that came in boxes like this were typically expense things._

"_You're telling me," Santana grumbled, "we're going to be eating boxed macaroni and cheese for a year to pay for it. I'm not even talking about the good Kraft shit; I'm talking generic boxed from the dollar store."_

_Quinn glared at Santana who had the grace to look embarrassed, "Sorry, midget. I was just kidding. I hope you like it."_

_Rachel tore open the box and found a gold necklace with music note with the initials Q, R, and S woven into the note. It was obviously custom made, and expensive. She was completely enthralled, and couldn't wait to put it on. Rachel splashed around the tub kissing both her girlfriends passionately, "Oh my Barbra, I love it so much. I can't wait to put it on, and I'm never taking it off, ever."_

_Quinn smiled happily. They had saved up and put a lot of thought into Rachel's present, "I'm so glad, baby but you are going to have to tell Shelby about us or she's sure to figure it out when she sees the necklace."_

"_If she hasn't already figure it out," Santana added, "She's pretty liberal and cool. She had a baby for two gay dudes; I don't think she'll mind about us."_

_Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously, "Even in the gay world, having a polyamorous relationship isn't standard by any sense of the word, Santana. I'm going to tell her, I'm just nervous about her reaction."_

"_She adores you, Rach," Quinn said comfortingly patting Rachel's bare thigh, "it won't make the slightest difference to her as long as you're happy."_

_The diva nodded, "I know. Thank you so much, both of you, for everything. Today was my best birthday ever, and that's saying something."_

_Santana sat up and smirked, "Yeah, wait till you see what we give you next year for your big 2-1!"_

_**End of flashback**_

Rachel sat alone in the bathtub, alone on her 21st birthday crying because she missed her girlfriends so much, and it was all her fault they weren't here with her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dinner at Shelby's was a lovely affair, and helped Rachel forget her girlfriend dilemma for a few hours. Her mother made her favorite pasta dish, a nice salad, garlic bread, and an antipasto plate. It was not only something Rachel enjoyed, but the little girls didn't fuss over the meal either. Her mama had pressed a glass of wine on Rachel at dinner, insisting she was 21 years old now and it was legal. Shelby also insisted on everyone spending the night at her place. She could see how depressed Rachel was getting, and didn't want her to be alone.

Shelby and the girls had made cupcakes for desert, and then presents were opened. Rachel ooh'd and ahh'd over the presents from the girls, and had a good chuckle at Santana's present. The homemade cards were something she promised to put on the front of the refrigerator and cherish forever. Both Quinn and Santana were very pleased with themselves over making their mommy happy on her birthday.

When it was time for bed, Shelby and Rachel tucked the little girls into the big bed in the spare room after they changed into pajamas and brushed their teeth. They begged for a story, so Rachel got comfortable in the middle of the bed, with each girl snuggled under an arm, and Shelby told them a story with enough princesses for Quinn's sake, and enough dragon slaying and sword fighting to satisfy Santana. They were still awake, so they begged for a song. Shelby asked Rachel if she wanted to sing the girls a song, but she said she wanted a song from Shelby as an extra birthday present.

Shelby was more than happy to oblige, and before the song was over all three were fast asleep. Shelby knew that Rachel was exhausted to begin with, and the wine at dinner just sealed the deal. She tucked them all in sweetly, and kissed them all on the forehead. She was going to go study the wording of the spell in the hope she'd have an answer for Rachel tomorrow.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Sorry for the delay; stupid laptop keeps shutting off when it gets warm. I think the fan died. I'm trying to fix it.**_

_**I hope you liked Rachel's birthday. Thanks for reading, I appreciate each and every review!**_


	6. December 19th - Day 6

_**A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. This is a completely AU story: Shelby has been in Rachel's life since birth, and no Beth**_

_**Warnings: Story deals with Polyamorous relationships, Domestic Discipline relationships, femslash, spanking of adults, spanking of minor children, and witchcraft.**_

_**Day 6: December 19, 2013**_

Rachel woke up feeling confused and out of place. She'd had a wonderful dream of being on vacation on a sunny beach in Mexico with Quinn and Santana. They were sipping exotic umbrella drinks, slathered in tanning lotion, staring out at white sandy beaches. Her girlfriends were adults again, and they were all in skimpy bikini's, and Rachel was feeling aroused. Yet she woke up with two young girls wrapped around her, and it was more than a little disconcerting.

It took her a minute before she remembered her birthday, and that she was sleeping her mama's guest bedroom. Turning on her side carefully so as not to wake up the girls, she stared at both of them and realized they had aged again. Counting quickly in her head, if they were aging a year per day then they would be about ten years old now. That looked about right. Thank Barbra, her mama had bought all their clothes a few sizes too big. She was feeling too anxious to lie still, so she got up carefully and went in search of her mama. Hopefully Shelby, one of the most talented witches of her generation had figured something out. If not, Rachel knew they were all well and truly screwed.

Wrapping her mama's robe around her waist Rachel shuffled into the kitchen in search of coffee and good news. Shelby was sitting at the table hunched over the spell book. She looked up at her daughter wearing a robe at least two sizes too big for her and a wild case of bedhead and smiled. It was times like this that Rachel looked so much younger than her years. Shelby motioned for Rachel to sit down, "Good morning, are the girls still sleeping?"

Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down across from her mother, "Yeah, and they've grown again. I'm glad you bought bigger size clothes," she pointed to the book in front of Shelby, "please tell me you found something out."

Shelby bit her lower lip, "Do you remember what time you cast the spell?"

"I didn't even realize I WAS casting a spell. I was just wishful thinking, and screwing around," she said sharply, "it certainly wasn't my intention to destroy the lives of my fucking girlfriends!" Rachel added softly under her breath.

Twin emerald eyes narrowed sternly. Rachel realized she hadn't said it softly enough. Shelby scolded angrily, "I don't care how old you are, young lady. I'm still your mother, and I'm trying to help you. So, watch you tone with me, and if I hear that word come out of your mouth again; I'll be washing your mouth out with soap."

"Sorry, mama," Rachel mumbled.

"As you should be," her mother scolded some more.

Rachel looked at Shelby pitifully. She hoped her whipped puppy look was going to spare her a whipping of her own today. She was not sure she could be polite at all today. Rachel was so unnerved, her mouth was sure to get her into trouble, "I think I woke up at midnight, used the bathroom, and then said the incantation. I never thought anything would happen."

Shelby sighed heavily, "Well that explains why I'm having trouble breaking the spell by myself."

Rachel sat up quickly, "What? Why? I don't understand?"

"Rach, in the supernatural world what is midnight?" Shelby asked patiently.

The tiny diva scoured her memory wishing she had paid closer attention when her mother was trying to teach her about her supernatural heritage. Suddenly she remembered, and her eyes shot open wide, "The witching hour?"

"Exactly," Shelby smiled despite the seriousness of the situation, "Well done, Rach."

Rachel glowed with the praise, before scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, "So? What does that mean for us?"

"Well in chanting the incantation at the witching hour, and because there were three women in the room subjected to the spell; I'm afraid you may have invoked the triple goddess accidently," Shelby finished warily.

"Wait….the triple goddess is like the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone right? How could Quinn, Santana, and I conjure _them_?" she wasn't sure what exactly it meant to invoke them but it didn't sound good and her mama looked serious, "believe me I would have known if I had said anything about them," she said sounding slightly hysterical.

Seeing Rachel's level of hysteria building, Shelby decided against mentioning that if the triple goddess spell had been invoked, it meant that not only was Rachel a witch, but Quinn and Santana were as well. They just didn't seem to know about their heritage, which meant somewhere in their history a witch had caused enough trouble to make their foremothers hide the fact. She would deal with that later when all this current craziness was settled.

Shelby reached a calming hand over and set it over Rachel's nervously tapping fingers, "Hey, calm down sweetheart. This is actually good news. Having more details gives us a good place to start, and points us in a great direction. I'm actually relieved that we found this out," she spoke softly tying to give some peace and tranquility to her stressed daughter.

Rachel took a shaky breath, "I'm scared, Mama. They are getting older every time I look at them. What if something terrible happens to them…." She averted her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen to any of you," Shelby squeezed her daughter's hand, and wiped away her tears with her free hand, "I won't allow it!"

"What else is going on?" Shelby pushed Rachel for information, knowing her daughter too well.

The tiny diva shrugged. She looked up when she felt her hand squeezed meaningfully, and saw her mother's eyebrow raised in question.

"I got notice from school that I'm on probation for missing those days before Winter Break. There is a hearing coming up as to whether I should lose my scholarship, and be forced to leave NYADA," she explained tearfully.

Shelby felt her anger burning white hot, "Cassandra July?"

"Of course."

The mother didn't like the sound of hopelessness in her typically overly optimistic child, "I'll handle it, Rach. You aren't going to lose your scholarship, and you won't be leaving NYADA. I give you my word."

Rachel's milk chocolate eyes twinkled merrily despite her anxiety and depression, "You're not going to turn her into a toad, are you?"

Shelby stood up from the table, "Don't give me any ideas!"

Rachel giggled, "I have plenty of ideas; a snail, snake, maybe a rat."

Her mother looked at her sternly, "You'd better be kidding, young lady. You cast another spell anytime soon, and I'll make sure you don't sit comfortably for a month. I have a very nice oak paddle that would work very well on your backside, and make my point for me."

Rachel gulped audibly and smiled weakly, "It was just a joke, I swear."

Shelby winked at her daughter, glad to see her smiling, "I'm going to go shower, and get ready for work. What do you guys have planned for today?"

"I have no idea; if I can keep the terrible twosome out of trouble for ten minutes that would be nice," Rachel moaned bitterly.

"Ha! They say it's payback when your kids are just like you," Shelby grinned wickedly, "and I can attest you were a much bigger brat than Santana and Quinn could ever be."

Rachel wrinkled her nose at that, and waited until Shelby was out of sight before sticking her tongue out at her mama.

"I saw that!" Shelby called over her shoulder, "and I can still wash your mouth out with soap for being so disrespectful, brat of mine."

"How does she do that?" Rachel mumbled before getting up to get more coffee, "I swear to Barbra she has eyes in the back of her head."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Shelby headed to the music store, while Rachel hung out at her mama's apartment with the two girls. They ate a big greasy fry up that both Quinn and Santana loved, and cleaned up the dishes from breakfast together. They watched a movie from Shelby's vast collection before heading home for the rest of the day. The diva was quite pleased that both girls seemed to be on their best behavior. After 4 days of nearly constant misbehavior from Quinn and Santana, Rachel was grateful for a second day of peace in a row. Her girlfriends were always telling her she was the troublemaker in the relationship; Ha! If they only knew the truth. Rachel could only muse about how naughty their children were going to be one day. It actually warmed her heart to think of being a real mother someday; after she was a star of course.

Everyone walked into the apartment building covered in snow and freezing cold. It was a bitter cold December in New York, and all three of them were anxious to get inside the apartment and get warm again. Quinn was whining about not being able to feel her toes anymore, and Santana was crabbing about numb fingers while they all stood in the lobby of their building waiting for the elevator.

"I'm sorry, babies. I promise we'll get you into a nice warm bathtub, and I'll fix a few mugs of hot cocoa. You'll be warm before you know it. We'll pop some popcorn, and watch whatever movie you want to watch afterwards," she said cupping Quinn's wind-reddened face gently and kissing her cheek. She took Santana's frigid fingers and blew on them softly before wrapping them in her bigger, warmer hand and sticking it into her wool coat pocket.

"Can we have butter on the popcorn, mommy?" Quinn looked up expectantly, "and pour M&M's on top?"

"Can we have marshmallows in our hot cocoa," Santana piped in after Quinn.

Rachel laughed at both of them, "That seems like an awful lot of fat and sugar, don't you think?"

"Puhleeeeze," both girls begged adorably.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have to lie down to zip your jeans," Rachel teased.

"Huh?" Santana questioned while Quinn arched her blonde eyebrow, "You are so weird, mommy."

The elevator doors opened wide, and Rachel ushered her little girls inside, "Just wait a few years, you won't think I'm so weird then."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Rachel ran a hot bubble bath in their old claw tub, filling it with warm vanilla sugar scented bath bubbles. She got both girls in the tub at the same time, and let them soak long enough to get fully warmed up again. Rachel left them to enjoy the bath while she made snacks and cocoa in the kitchen. She brought out a tray with three mugs of cocoa, a large bowl of buttered popcorn, and a bag of chocolate M&M's and set it on the coffee table.

Both girls reluctantly got out of the bathtub and wrapped themselves in soft, fluffy towels before heading to their shared bedroom to change for a movie. Rachel decided to let them each pick a movie, and order a pizza for dinner. Everyone converged back in the living room, and Santana and Quinn made a fort out of blankets, pillows, and couch cushions. They all snuggled in and put on the movie Quinn picked which turned out to be Beauty and the Beast. They sang along to the movie soundtrack, and ate their snacks. Rachel loved the peaceful relaxed afternoon they were all sharing.

The next movie was Puss in Boots, which was Santana's pick, and they laughed their way through the comedy. Santana delighted everyone when she showed everyone how well she could make the infamous pouty face that Puss used to get his way. Rachel tousled her daughter's hair, "Well thanks for showing that to me, Santana. I hope you don't expect me to fall for that anytime soon."

Quinn rolled around on the floor laughing at Santana's crestfallen look, "I can't believe you showed Mom your sad kitten look. Now you're never gonna get out of trouble again," San rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly. It was turning out to be the perfect lazy afternoon.

Both girls drifted off to sleep by the end of the second movie, and Rachel decided to curl up and join them rather than to worry about the spell anymore. She trusted her mama would help her find a way out of the situation they had all found themselves in. Tucking the warm blankets around the sleeping girls shoulders, Rachel lay down in between Quinn and Santana and drifted off, feeling peaceful, warm, and happy for the first time in the last week.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**to be continued…. Day 7 coming up next**_

_**A little shorter than normal but this was a fluffy filler chapter that will lead to more drama on Day 7. Rachel is going to make a bad situation worse.**_

_**Comments are always appreciated.**_

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
